


Mind Games

by wnelson001



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick is paid by Sabertooth to mess with the X-mens lives.  The consequences of this mission will change the lives of several members of the X-family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story was written in conjunction with Mortalshinobi from HF

“We got a deal then Rube?” says the grating voice at the other end of the line. “You get the red and storm caster on wolverine’s good side and I’ll pay you yer’ 30 mil.”

Warrick runs his hand through his stiff trimmed hair, flinching at the man’s voice. “Yes, I think I understand the details of what you want. But you realize, to make this work, I will need to do this with all the women, and not just the two.”

The man is silent for a moment then grins, a throaty chuckle coming out from his lips. “Whatever floats yer’ boat. As long as wolverine has red, I don’t give a shit if you give him an entire harem. Just as long as he’s got the red.”

“And why exactly do you want him to “have the red?” Warrick asks.

“That’s for me to know and me alone. Just get the job done.”

The phone drops dead suddenly, clicking on the other end with the long tone. Warrick sighs and lays down the phone. Sabertooth can be grating at times, but his money is always good.

Warrick taps quickly on his keyboard, the dim lights to the warehouse barely enough to light the dull monitor before him. He wonders briefly how much this will damage his eyes.

Ignoring dull concerns, he flips through the pictures of the women in the Xavier institute. Specifically, his two targets. Jean Gray, a psychic telepath and telekinetic. “The Red” as Sabertooth nicknamed her. And the most troublesome of the sort.

Warrick grunts. He’ll need to have a telepathic jammer in place or else his cover at the institute will be blown. One slip around a psychic like this one and he can kiss his ass goodbye, much less the one 30 million Sabertooth promised. And if she doesn’t kill him, the one with the adamantium claws will. How does he get himself into these situations? Ah yes, he remembers now, money. That all mighty motivator.

Skipping to the next file, he toggles the image, looking over the African woman with dark skin and silver hair flowing down her body. A mutant who controls the weather. Able to manipulate it at the flick of a wrist. Better and better.

He groans and looks over his other targets.

An Asian psychic and a mutant who absorbs powers and memories at the merest touch. A manipulator of sound and two younger women...

And he stops here, looking over the photos of each more closely, leaning forward. The first is Kitty Pryde, AKA the Shadowcat. Able to phase through walls and disrupt electronic equipment with a touch. Not as troublesome as the other women he’s read about, and looking over her petite nubile body, no less out of shape than the rest either.

The next file is that of Jubilation Lee, Jubilee for short. Able to create pyrotechnics with her hands she is of Asio European decent with nice buxom body and round rear...

Both are nineteen and full bodied. Fresh and willing to be picked. He imagines having their young legs wrapped around his hips, his cock slapping against their moist insides and how they’d moan. The nice wetness of having their virginity stripped from them...

Warrick finds himself rubbing his member as he leans forward and forcibly makes himself let go, pushing back against his chair and smiling. Well, if he’s going to jump into the fire anyways, might as well make it pay off. After all, if these are his last moments, why not enjoy them by fucking a nubile body silly? And if it all works out well he can chalk up to more lovely ladies to chart.

Warrick leans back and smiles, licking his lower lip and kicks up his feet on the old table, a plan forming in his mind. Yes, this will do. It will do nicely.

 

 

 

She is running in her dreams, running. Always running. Her bare feet pattering against the cobble stone floors. Cold. Like the thing chasing her.

In life, she is the Storm, member of the X-men and leader of the Gold Team, Xavier’s back up unit to the Blue Team. She is known as the mistress of elements, able to control the weather at the snap of her fingers. But right now...

Right now she extends her trembling hands to the skies and feels...

Nothing.

The power that flows through her, that which gives her strength... it’s gone. She slowly drops her hands, falling to her knees, head hanging down. Her powers... they’re gone? What should she do now? What should she do before he appears?

“What can you do?” says a voice of a disembodied man with a menacing tone. She turns around, her heart seeming to swim in her chest. The man himself looks like a typical man, tall, broad chested with a short beard and nondescript face, but his eyes, they are pale and empty. The soul of the being the body once belonged to now long fled or worse...

“No... stay away!” Ororo yells, instinctively trying to lash out at the man with a lightning bolt. But as before with these dreams, nothing happens. She stares at her hands, shaking. Why? Why do her powers abandon her?!

Something powerful grips her wrists, pulling her upright in a jerking motion, pulling her up suddenly, an ethereal mist binding her arms tight. “No!” she yells. “Unhand me! Stop!”

She kicks out with her legs, scraping at the dirty floor. “Why?” says the hollow voice, a cold tendril running over her cheek. “When all I want to do is get to know you better?”

The tendril dips down under the rotting top she wears in these dreams, pushing it down and away as it dips down and circles her areola, sending a cold chill down her spine. “No...” she says. “Do not.. Do this!”

“Oh, but Ororo,” says the voice, the mist materializing into a demonic face before her, jaws large and gaping, eyes long red slits in an otherwise empty gaseous body. “I want to!”

The being grips her top, ripping it away in one sudden motion, her large breasts swinging free, bouncing deliciously before the malcontent. “No! Stop!-“

But the demon is ignorant to her pleas, a tendril wrapping around her left breast, face coming forward and jaws opening slightly so the tongue can slither around her breast, drenching it in a freezing saliva. She shivers, arching her back, inadvertently thrusting out her chest further.

“Mm.... that’s it,” says the demon, closing his lips over her out thrust tit, “give in to me...”

“Noooo...” she moans, cold shivers running up her spine as the creature sucks at her breast. It switches from one to the other, chilling both while violating her. She moans, unable to stop the feelings it causes, her breasts always having been most sensitive. “St-stop...” she whispers in a throaty gasp.

“Why?” says the Shadow King, suddenly jerking the loin cloth binding her hips to the side, exposing her labia, already wet and awaiting his inevitable intrusion. A tendril wafts up to her cunt lips, running over them slowly. “When you want it so?”

“M-my body betrays me. I .. I do... do not...” She gasp, his rubbing at her cunt, making her wet. “No... st-..”

The tendril suddenly pushes into her warm snatch, making her go rigid with the cold. Her back arches, chest thrusting out further, body freezing and she lets out a piercing scream. She does not know wether it is in pleasure or pain, but the monster before her laughs regardless.

“You want me Ororo,” he says. “You know you do.”

“No.. I... gah....” She finds herself unable to mouth her reply properly as the mist forming the Shadow King’s manhood begins to thrust into her body, faster and faster. It begins rubbing at her womanhood, stimulating her G-spot, speeding across it with rapid friction. Ororo is unable to bear it, moaning in her desire.

“Yes,” says the creature, “you are a slut. My slut.”

She is only able to answer him by moaning loudly, her body warm. She finds her hips beginning to push back, to dip in and out over the ethereal member, impaling herself on the instrument, her breasts slapping against her ribs as she rides the Shadow King’s member in abandon of her senses.

“Wh-what is ... happening to me?” she whispers to no one. “Why am I doing this?”

“It ain’t anything you don’t want, is it ‘Ro?” says a deep husky voice she recognizes. Her eyes open suddenly in surprise, looking into the dark brown eyes of the man animal with a sensitive soul. “Logan?” she says. “Where is the Shadow King? Where am I? How...”

“Shush,” says Logan, pushing her down on her back against soft silk sheets, his lips brushing hers lightly. “Ain’t nothing you gotta’ worry about. You an’ me, that’s all you need to think about.”

“But...” she whispers, trying to resist, but his member is already inside her and he is moving in a needy fashion, hungrily taking her in. His body slapping against hers, stimulating her. She rakes her nails down his back, moaning, his lips going down her neck, kissing her lightly, biting down on her collar.

It is like this every night now, she thinks, holding the man close to her, his hips beating against hers, making her wet. Each thrust so violent and wanting and at once, so needy. Her legs quiver with each blow, a shiver running up her spine. But she does not resist, she does not hate or fear. She knows Logan will never hurt her. So she allows him, allows him to continue making love to her.

His lips suckle at her nipples, kissing them lightly, his body pushing hers to the brink of ecstacy. He comes further and closer to bringing her to orgasm and she whimpers in fear. “Please... please Goddess...” she says, wrapping her legs tightly around the man, her nails digging into his back. “Don’t let this end. Don’t be cruel...”

But as she nears the very brink of her orgasm, the thrust stop and she finds the man gone, her body still wanting. Her hips empty and wet, needing fulfilment. “Logan?” she whispers quietly. “Logan!”

“No!” she screams, waking suddenly.

The shutters bang lightly, the wind pushing against them, a low howl whispering against the woods outside. She gets up, wrapping the blanket against her chest, naked except for that. She looks outside and sighs.

This is becoming a nightly habit of hers, she realizes, this need for Logan. She finds her hand wandering to her sensitive pussy lips and snaps it back up, reprimanding herself angrily. “Rather than continue with these fantasies I should speak with the man himself,” she whispers. She lets the sheet fall from her body and goes to her wardrobe, looking for something to change into.

She stops for a moment as she is browsing through her articles of clothing, a light shiver running up her spine. It feels, almost, as if she is being watched. Then that tingle is gone. She stares over her shoulder, watching. She wonders if .. It is him?

A shiver of real fear runs up her spine and she moves to shut the window, closing it. This simple act reassures her, briefly. “But if the Shadow King is coming,” she whispers, “that will not ward him off. I must prepare.”

 

 

Warrick sighs, slapping himself with a hard blow. “Stupid idiot,” he whispers. He’d stayed in Ororo’s mind a bit too long, wanting to see her naked in front of the mirror, hoping she’d contemplate her body and its worth before Logan, the Wolverine.

Instead, she’d felt his presence and he’d nearly made himself known then and there. He rubs his jaw and turns away from the right wall where he’d been pushing his mind through into Ororo’s room.

He’s been here several months, a member of the X-men, and began working on them all right from the beginning. Well, his targets and his play toys. The play toys, while confused, seem to be coming around. But his two targets? They are plenty resistant.

While Ororo’s fears are strong and close to the surface, her fear of the Shadow King palpable, she is strong willed and stubborn, resistant to availing herself of the man she trust, Wolverine. And Warrick thinks, he has to be careful. Push it too far and she may go to Xavier and that can well result in the head master finding out full well what he’s been doing.

And while the older women will result in something antagonistic, his “interest” in the younger ones could well result deadly. But even the older ones...

He finds himself spilling his spunk in the corner of the room and curses, swinging his arm to clean off the gunk of his seed which still sprays from his unmanned cock. “Shit. Shit, fuck,” he whispers, sitting back on bed, his member still shooting out its load over the hard floor.

Leaving the women unfulfilled in their dreams has the drawback of leaving him unfulfilled as well, and even light stimulation or thought brings him to shooting his load all over his room. He lays back, arms spread, thinking on the dark skinned African woman and those luscious orbs and wide hips. Such round hips demand a fucking and he thinks he’d love to take her ass, but memories of her awakening before his manipulations were finished make him frown. No, there are things with his two targets he must avoid. No matter how much he’d desire them.

He’d even tried taking her ass as Wolverine, only to have her wake up yelling it wasn’t him. He groans and sighs. There’s so much he’d like to do to these women and he isn’t able to. But....

He grins wickedly. That doesn’t mean he can’t do it to the other two... The ones without psychic powers or mental perception. He heads to the bathroom already thinking what he’ll do to one or both of the girls tomorrow night. But for today.... he simply needs to get himself calmed down and finds himself thinking on large brown breasts with dark purple nipples.. .

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Warrick scrubs his hair clean, rubbing it hard with the towel after his shower. The Ororo woman had left him hard for the whole night and he’d had to jack off three different times during the night just to get back to sleep. He grunts. These kinds of missions annoy him, because he has to get stiff without being able to stick it between a woman’s legs.

It’s not the first time he’s had to do this. Some loveless wife, old girlfriend, pop star idol or movie star. He’s had to do this a few times and almost all of em’ he’s been left jacking off at night. But hey, he gets compensated nicely at the end with a good mil to his bank account.

He dons his clothes quickly, trying to avoid any sexual thoughts, heading down to the breakfast room when someone brushes his crotch and gives his pants a tight squeeze. Not a soft one either, but something a bit hard. His balls certainly feel it.

Warrick just barely has time to catch Kitty Pryde glancing back at him before phazing through the floor. Her blue eyes smiling innocently before her long tangle of brown hair disappears in a sweeping motion through the wall. “Well that slutty...” he whispers, grinning.

“Jean! Talk to me!” Scott yells, elbowing him aside so he slams into the wall without so much as an apology, the red head having stormed past not a moment before. “Jean!” he says, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

The loud crack is as surprising to Warrick as it is to Mr. Scott Summers. “Jean...” the man whispers. Scott is a tall man, and thin, having gained him the name “slim Summers” during his earlier years, though you wouldn’t be able to tell that now. He’s bulked up and it shows. He has short cropped hair and wears red glasses, not because he’s blind, but to keep his power in check. Warrick wonders why the prof has never taken it upon himself to correct that and teach the tool to control his powers? Because that is exactly what Scott, aka. Cyclops, is. A tool.

His lover on the other hand is a slim redhead with her hair tied back in a pony tail in a tight blue uniform that hugs her frame so nicely Warrick can almost swear he can see her puckered asshole, though that’s probably just his imagination playing tricks on him. However, right now she is anything but sweet. Those blue eyes radiate with an anger and confusion as she rounds on Summers.

“Leave me alone Scott, I need time to sort things out.”

The redhead gives Scott a worried look, but as she glances in Warrick’s direction her look turns very hard. Critical even. But she does not give it more thought, instead turning away and heading off into the right corridor towards the cafeteria.

“Jean!” Scott yells, the tall man extending his arm out towards the red head. There is a snickt sound and the man is stopped dead in his tracks, three blades pressed against his chest by a small man in a tight yellow jump suit with black facial markings on his face. Warrick’s own heart stops. Wolverine.

Logan, better known as Wolverine is a stooped figure with a hairy body that runs thick across the full length of it. Smaller than even the teenage women at the school, Warrick also knows the man is the most lethal. Likely to kill anyone for slightest provocation, Warrick has been walking eggshells around the man since he got to the school. Mainly because he fears that aggression will be turned on him. His healing is good, but not good enough to take claws through the heart or skull. Something he means to avoid.

“Leave her be Summers,” Logan growls to the thin man. “Red’s gotta’ think things through.”

“Out of the way Logan,” says Scott, pushing the small man’s arm down. Warrick thinks he’s got guts. Confronted by that small wild man Warrick wouldn’t be so confrontational himself.

The next moment, Logan is slamming Scott against the back wall, two claws surrounding the tall man’s face. To his credit the man doesn’t even flinch. “This is the only time I’m gonna’ tell ya Cyke. Leave Red alone.”

“There’s something wrong Logan,” says the tall man. “Something’s affecting Jean! I can’t-“

”I know Cyke, and I’ll help you out.”

“What?” says the man, clearly surprised and Warrick blanks. Oh shit, he thinks. He knows already? But how?

The small man withdraw his blades from the tall one’s throat, starring Warrick dead in his tracks. Logan’s eyes narrow, his lip curling.

“Nothin’ been right since that punk showed up.”

Warrick can see the man’s fists clenching, his lips curling and pulling back from his teeth. Shit, thinks Warrick. Shit. Shit. He begins to back away, his boner now long forgotten.

“Easy Logan,” says Scott, placing a hand on the small man’s shoulder. “We don’t know if he’s done anything. We can’t jump to conclusions!”

“You can’t Summers! But the women have been...”

“Logan,” shouts a voice down the corridor. “I would speak with you my friend.”

It’s Ororo Monroe and Warrick can not think of what better timing than this. The woman turns Logan to her, her long silver hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders, dark skin still exotically beautiful. She takes Logans arm, leading him down the hall with her. “Please... come with me...” she says.

Logan glances in Warrick’s direction and nods. “Sure, ‘Ro. Whatever you say...”

As the duo turns the corner Warrick leans back, his bladder having almost let go. Shit. How does the man know? And why is he even bothered by it? Why? The women are paying him attention! So why is the little beast bothered by it? It doesn’t...

Warrick soon finds himself slammed against the wall, the lapels of his jacket pinned to either side of his head. “I don’t know what your game is here Mister,” Scott growls in a good imitation of Logan, his red visor gleaming. “But you’d better stop it right now. If you continue this game of yours, Logan isn’t the only one you’re going to have to deal with. And believe me,” he says adjusting his visor so there is a red glare. “I may not have claws but I can make you just as dead as he can.”

With that Scott lets him go, heading down the same corner as the duo. Warrick adjust his jacket and shrugs. You know what, he thinks. I didn’t feel like breakfast anyways. He heads back to his room, any idea about breakfast now forgotten.

 

 

Later in the night, he dials out a private number, one that is untraceable, at a local tavern. The men there look him over, sneering. They’ve seen him coming in and out of Xavier’s institute and aren’t overly pleased with him, but he ignores them. As long as they don’t start anything, he won’t either.

“What?” says the voice at the other end, snarling. “You got the job done already? Or what?”

“It’s going to be another twenty mil, Victor,” Warrick says, trying not to lose his cool. Sabertooth is another wolverine. Just bigger and more blood thirsty. Still, he has one to deal with at the school along with the boy scout, might as well charge for them.

“What?!” says Victor, almost howling on the other end of the line. “You think I’m gonna’ pay you more when you ain’t got the job done?!”

“Look,” says Warrick, already sweating. “I’m dealing with a lethal killer and a guy who can blast holes through mountains. That isn’t the average job. Not to mention the targets can melt my brains themselves. So you...”

“Get the job done, runt,” Victor hisses. “Unless you want to find yerself hanging from the good ol’ Proff’s window by yer’ large intestine?”

Warrick instinctively clutches at his neck. Oh yeah, he forgot, Victor is more bloodthirsty than Logan. Silly him. Forgetting an itty bitty detail like that.

“Um... no. I got it. I just need more time.”

“Time? That’s something you ain’t got. How far are ya’ anyways?”

Warrick sighs. “The redhead’s giving me more difficulty. She’s very attached to her boyfriend. The weather witch on the other hand, she’s opening up. Pretty much stuck to Logan now.”

“That’s good to hear,” says Victor, from two places at once. Warrick’s phone and right above him. Oh shit. Oh shit, he thinks. How’d he get so close?

Victor jerks Warrick’s head back, tracing a nail across his throat. “Cuz if you weren’t that far I think you’d be spending the night in a body bag. You got another week to get the red on the runt’s side. Then I fillet you.”

Victor slams Warrick’s head on the table and strides away, his hulking shoulders nearly blocking Warrick’s entire vision as the man heads out the front door.

Warrick pushes away from the table slowly, running a hand through his hair that comes back wet and sticky. “Shit,” he mumbles.

He wipes his hand on his trousers and sighs. He’s been letting his fear and greed get the best of him. He needs to clear his head and get back in the game or his head...

He feels his neck again and swallows. No. He’s going to take it easy tonight and focus on one of his more open targets so he can stop being so tense. He needs to relax, at least tonight. He’ll focus on red tomorrow morning.

Today he has a certain brown haired teenager to fuck around with...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty tosses and turns in her bed, the sheets wrapping around her legs like a bind. Her hair is splayed out before her, creating a type of brown halo for her head, her eyes fluttering, breath coming out in a ragged huff, sweat streaming down her forehead and the rest of her body, her nipples hard against her t-shirt. She moans loudly, saying a name repeatedly.

“Warrick...” she whispers.

In her mind, he kisses her along her neck, running his tongue down the center, his hands tracing soft circles over her breasts. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be allowing this man to do this to her. He’s barely been here a month or so and what does she know about him?

And yet...

And yet, she can’t stop thinking about him. Since the first night, she started to dream about him. The first night when she’d dreamed about a sentinel coming for her, her powers unable to allow her to do anything but run. Run from a thing more massive than many tall buildings. It outpaced her easily, its metal coils wrapping around her body, squeezing tight.

She’d heard its metallic voice, heard as the dull hum had started and the machine prepared to end her, to finish her life. And then... then the eyes had gone dull and blank and the machine had fallen dead.

A man had walked up from behind the massive robot, coming down calmly, striding down from it almost as if it had been nothing at all. He’d been flipping a small device in his hand, smiling. “Just need to know what disk to remove, doll,” he’d said. “ That’s all.”

Even then she’d had a certain attraction for him. Tall and dark with a bit of stubble and that endearing smile that can melt any woman’s heart. And she’d willingly allowed him into her mind, allowed him to explore her body in her dreams as he does now.

She suspects it’s the real him. He shows up too often for it to be coincidence. Though she wonders if saying anything to the others would do anything or if she really just has such a crush on the man?

He jerks her head back suddenly, roughly, his hand at her throat. “You’re getting distracted love,” he says. “Something wrong?”

“No,” she gasp, her eyes pleading with him to do more. He grins softly and pulls her head towards him, his lips pushing into hers, devouring her hungrily. He is insatiable and he devours her wantonly, his hand molding and squeezing her breasts, nails biting into them. She winces. He is not soft and gentle as she’d have imagined a lover to be, but he is more experienced and the arousal he brings her is worth the bit of pain.

He pinches her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it. “You like pain, don’t you, little slut?” he says, before devouring her mouth again, lips hungrily eating her. She can only answer with a moan as his hand travels down her hips, his fingers slowly caressing her vagina before his fingers dig in, pushing between the folds to make her moan.

Kitty shakes her hips, writhing in his touch. He brings her such heat, touching her body expertly that she doesn’t even think about resisting. His fingers probe within her, beating a tempo within, slapping at her wet insides, stroking her G-spot. “You like that, don’t you?” he says.

“Yes...” she mouths before she leans her own head in, trying to devour him with her own mouth.

He grips her vagina painfully, pulling at it then, tugging it upwards. “Prove it then,” he says. “Offer yourself to me.”

“You can have me,” she says, her voice breathy, gasping, just wanting him to do more to her. To make her cum. She turns around, pressing her body to his, head leaning against his chest. “Do anything you want to me.”

He smiles, then fades from her, leaving her body unfulfilled. “Then come to me,” his voice echoes in her mind. With this Kitty snaps awake.

She sits up, wiping her brow and throws the sheets off. Even a short look in the mirror tells her how sweaty and breathy she is. “Fuck it,” she hisses, her hand wandering towards her sex. Grunting, she turns away and out of her room, shutting it quietly. She needs release and she knows where to get it. And the door shuts with a click.

She leans her head against it and groans. She knows she really shouldn’t do this. She’s playing into the man’s hands. She bites her hand, dragging marks across it.

“You’re up rather late,” says a young voice. “We’re you heading off to dressed like that.”

“Nowhere,” says Kitty, turning around to eye Jubilation defensively. Jubilation Lee. Currently the youngest member of the X-men and one taken in under wolverine’s protective claw as it were. Young, half Asian with short scruffy hair to match Logan’s and an attitude equaling his, she wonders at times if this girl is replacing her in his eyes? After all, didn’t he come from Asia himself and married a Japanese woman? Maybe she’s just been fooling herself all these years thinking Logan would have any interest in her. Jubilation is so much closer to what he’d want...

“Yeah, whatever,” says the young woman, cutting off her thoughts. “You just tell that Warrick bastard to stay out of my head or I’ll pop him one.”

“What?” says Kitty. “He’s been...”

Jubilation crushes the can in her hand, squeezing it tight. “Yeah... he’s kinda’ hot, but he sure isn’t any canucklehead. That’s for sure.”

Kitty frowns. Jubilation has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she wonders if it’s because of Warrick? It hurts that he might be into other women. Especially this one. If...

The metal can dings against the inside of the bin, resounding loudly in her ears. “Whatever. As long as you’re gonna’ keep him distracted I guess I can get some sleep without him trying to undress me.” With these words she heads back into her room, slamming the door shut on Kitty’s face.

Kitty’s hands ball into fist. That bitch, she thinks. Keep him distracted. Why she...? But she pauses and bites down on her thumb. Isn’t that exactly what she wanted anyways? To be his distraction? Sighing, she heads back into her room and slumps into bed awaiting a restless slumber.

 

Warrick waits in his room, his thumbs twitching against one another. It’s been more than twenty minutes since he taunted Kitty and told her to come down to his room. If he hadn’t been sure she’d come down he’d have finished the dream and let himself go with her in there. But dreams are nothing like the real world, to feel a real cunt and hips against your own....

And yet, she wasn’t coming. Either she thought it was a dream or something happened. Either way it has delayed her and she’s likely not coming down. A quick scan in Kitty’s general direction shows her falling back asleep already.

“Shit!” Warrick growls, kicking down a small table next to his bed. He stands up gripping his hair. Frustrating. This whole night has simply been frustrating. Sighing, he heads down to shower. What a night. Maybe he can at least get some rest there.

 

 

Jubilation removes her shift and turns on the shower, letting the hot water run down her nude form. Letting it calm her nerves down. She’d fucked up. Kitty had stayed in her room and while that was a good thing in not letting a creep like Warrick up in her pants, well.... it sure didn’t make sleeping comfortable. Maybe she should tell Xavier?...

She snaps her hand back realizing she’s touching her lower lips. Even with the water she can feel how moist her fingers are which says something about her lower body. “God damnit,” she curses.

That’s the reason she can’t tell Xavier, and she curses herself for this weakness. She’s actually interested in the fucker. He’d started off by looking like Wolvie in her dreams, making rough, hard, animal love to her, but slowly he’d let the disguise fall away and shown himself. A tall and dark man with a beautiful smile. “Why does the fuck have to be so good looking?”

She’d tried to resist of course, but truth is, she wants his cock inside her. She wants to feel him filling her up and pushing his member deep inside, making her cum and scream. She wants it and it pisses her off. She punches the wall in frustration.

“Beating yourself up for hitting the wrong stall, Lee?” says that condescending voice she’s come to know. Jubilee turns, looking at Warrick’s face. His chiseled chin and almond shaped brown eyes with that slicked back bad boy hair. And those hard abs she could just run her tongue over....

She shakes her head and hisses. She doesn’t need this, not right now.

As she is trying to walk out past the man Warrick grips her wrist, tugging her back so she falls back on him, his hand around her waist. “Let go of me you prick! I swear, if you don’t let go, I’ll...”

She finds herself turned around mid complaint, the man’s lips closing over her own, his tongue invading her mouth. Her eyes widen and she feels as he brings her closer to his body, her full breasts pressing against his chest, tongue playing inside her mouth. It’s a game of darting in and out, she finds and she struggles with herself not to play along.

She tries to push him away and finds that he’s running his hand down along her hips, his hand dancing across her vaginal folds, running fingers delicately over their ends, stimulating them. Fuck, she swears at herself. No, I don’t need this!

As she is about to pull away, his fingers dip inside and her body arches, pressing deeper against him in reaction to the stimuli. Warrick continues to play up his game, his fingers dipping in and out expertly, touching her most sensitive organ and rubbing her G-spot.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She thinks. How does he know where to touch me?!

She moans against his mouth, hand trying ineffectively to push his hand away from her sex. The gesture is futile and he simply rubs her spot faster, making her moan against him, squeezing her eyes shut. He pulls away from her mouth slowly, a strand of saliva still connecting them both. “You sure you want me to stop?”

His fingers play against her spot once more and Jubilee has little choice but to squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lower lip. “Fuck...” she whispers, through parted lips.

Warrick grins darkly, a glint in his eye. “That works for me.”

He turns her, walking her to the wall and presses her none too gently against it, face to it, pulling her hips back, aligning them with his body. Her eyes widen as the realization of what he is about to do dawns on her.

“Warrick... guh... don’t...”

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I don’t think I’ll be teasing you this time.” With those words his member slides in deep between her folds, thrusting in sharply so his balls slap against her hips.

“Aaaghhh!” she moans, feeling him fill her so fully all at once. He grips her hair, jerking it back almost painfully.

“This is just what you want, isn’t it Jubilation?” he says.

“Fuck... you...” she hisses through clenched teeth, her body squeezing the member now lodged between her loins. The man smiles.

“Well...” he says. “That’s kind of the idea.”

He releases her and takes a firm hold of her hips beginning at first to push himself in and out, being slow and gentle at first. Jubilee pushes her hands against the wall, palms flat and bites down on her lower lip. She wants to scream, but part of her, a very real part, wants this so bad she can taste it.

The man becomes more wanting too and begins thrusting with more force, pushing against her more roughly, slapping his balls against her hips in his impatience. “Oh god...” he moans. “Your hips are so much better in the real world than they are in those dreams!”

His hand reaches out, cupping her right breast and he begins to massage it, pulling it tight and crushing it. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” he hisses between clenched teeth, bucking against her with wild aggression. “I’m gonna’ cum in your tight little hole!”

“No! Don’t-“ she says. He slaps her ass, making it ring.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he barks. She grits her teeth, an anger running through her. If he thinks he can get away with...

“Fine...” he says quietly after a moment. “I won’t come inside your cunt. Spoilsport.”

Her hand unclenches and she sighs. She does want this she thinks, just she isn’t ready for the possibility of getting pregnant. She notes with some dissatisfaction though, that he has begun to slow down. She grinds her teeth and thrust back against him, pushing against his manhood.

He slaps her again and pulls her head back. “I thought you didn’t want me to get you pregnant?”

“I don’t,” she says. “But...” She turns away from him, groping behind her and stroking Warrick’s hip. “But I won’t turn away a good fuck. Gods, I need it. So just fuck me.”

“As the lady insist,” says Warrick with a smirk. He begins thrusting into her more rapidly, his vigor once more renewed. She feels her body heat, approaching orgasm. Yes, the guy if a fucking asshole, but he’s good at what he does. And she needs to cool off and let go of some steam.

 

Warrick thrust his member inside the girl, burying himself deep inside her. With how she is so loose and tight at once, he does wonder if she’s a virgin at all? Not that it matters. Her hips are tight, gripping his member hard, allowing him to bury his manhood down to the hilt inside her. He can’t ask for more.

Well... actually. He can.

Not being able to cum inside her, to fill her womb with his seed is dissatisfying, but if she’s going to at least allow him to continue fucking her, who’s he to complain? Where one door shuts, another opens.

He’d come down initially to let off some of his own steam when Kitty Pryde hadn’t shown up. But when he got down here who should he run into but the Asian half breed who he’d been trying to hit up as well. She’s a bit ruder than Kitty of course, but he doesn’t mind that. Her vag is just as needy and wanting as what Kitty could offer and she’s not in bed sleeping it off.

He thrust deep inside the woman, slamming his hips down hard, rutting her like a boar, his nails biting into her tit. She moans loudly and he covers her mouth with his other hand. No reason to get the rest of the staff awake. Not if he can help it. It would come off wrong if someone caught him with a girl younger than he.

Still, her hips are so good... it’s hard for him himself to keep quiet in such a situation and he can feel the girl twist and writhe beneath him, bucking as a spasm runs through her body, no doubt from an orgasm. Well his mother did always say he had a way with women. Looks like she was right.

His own urges rising, he pulls back, uncovering her mouth and begins to fuck in earnest, thrusting with a renewed passion, savoring the soft silky feel of her cunt. He feels the heat in his loins rise, the precum beginning to leak out and indicate he’s about ready to explode into the girl. He keeps thrusting regardless until he’s almost at his peak and then at the last second, withdraws, spraying a thick load over the girl’s back.

It splatters against her spine, running down the curvature of her back to settle between it and her delicious ass only to be washed down her sides by the hot running water, hitting the drain in thinning glops.

Slowly, his stiffened member softens and he pulls away from her, almost sad that it’s ended already. He slaps her rump for good measure and chuckles. “That wasn’t half bad girlie. We should do this again sometime.”

“Oh, fuck you, asshole!” she growls.

He laughs, pulling away from the shower and throwing the towel over his shoulder so she can keep a watch on his own ass. “Yeah,” he calls back. “That’s the idea.”

With this he walks off, finally feeling a bit pleased with the way things are progressing.

 

Jubilee watches him go, his sexy ass swaying back and forth before her. Her eyes try and bore into the creep to knock him dead, but it has no effect. Unfortunately. She isn’t a psychic like Jean who can just shut down his brain.

Sighing she turns away and leans her head against the wall. Fuck. She needed that, but should she have done it? Fuck. She thumps her head against the wall and sighs, putting the steam on high. She needs to rinse off and stop thinking of the ass.

A picture of that swaying butt comes to her mind and she grins. Well, maybe she can get some sleep after this at least.

 

 

Logan watches as Warrick walks by his room, a smug look on his face. It makes logan angry and he growls his discontent under his breath. The young man turns instantly his face paling several shades, eyes bulging.

“What?” says Logan, sauntering over to the man, crushing the empty can of beer he has in his hand. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

He leans close against the man who stands taller than him by a full foot. Height doesn’t mean much if you know how to intimidate your opponent. It’s basic battle tactics one o’ one and he takes full advantage of it. “‘Less you have something to hide?”

The man smells thick of sex and that cheap cologne and moose. But mostly sex. Like someone who’d just been indulging in it not two minutes ago. No, he thinks. Seconds ago. And the woman’s smell....

He growls, a twisting of his lips and slams his right fist into the wall, blades extended so it hits with a thunk, chips of plaster flying outwards, spraying them both. Logan barely gives the man time to blink before he’s shoved his free hand up below the man’s chin, both outer claws extended. “Talk fast bub,” he growls. “And I’d better like what you have to say or you’re going to learn quick how a lobotomy feels like!”

The man’s eyes are bulging, pupils dilating. His lips are quivering, forehead beading with sweat. He has his hands up as if to ward off Logan’s attack but Logan simply presses in against the man harder, feeling his body tensing, the middle claw sliding out against his wrist. The man is simply stuttering, mumbling a single word over and over. Logan’s lips pull back, trembling with rage, his vision seeming to go red. Just as he’s about to shove the center blade through the man’s skull a voice sounds loudly behind him.

“Logan!” says Ororo in her sternest tone. “Unhand him!”

“You don’t get it ‘Ro,” he yells, keeping his eyes locked on the man, wrist itching to let the center blade pop a hole through the fool’s head. “This guy’s been fucking around with Jubilation and I’m not going to stand for it! Punks like him...”

“Logan,” Ororo says in a very low voice and he can feel the hairs on his back stand on end, the metal laced through his body tingling. “Release him,” she says.

“But-“

”Now,” she says curtly.

He growls but holds back his middle blade. Leaning close so his nose is squeezing the other man’s, he hisses, “You stay away from her bub, else you’re going to have more “holes” than she does. Got it?”

The man nods, his body shaking, the smell of urine thick on the floor. “Good,” says Logan, withdrawing both side blades. As the man nearly slumps to the floor, he turns and slams his fist into the young man’s rib cage doubling the man over, his eyes wide, lips parted in a gasp.

“Logan!” Ororo yells.

“That’s to show I mean business bub, remember it!” The man simply nods, coughing against the floor. “Then get lost bub,” he says in a none too friendly tone. The man turns away, still rubbing his stomach, head held low.

Logan grunts. At least the bastard isn’t so high and mighty now.

“Logan,” says Ororo, her eyes returning to their regular deep brown, her voice no longer harsh but still holding a reproving sound. He notices with a smile she only has the sheet from their bedroom draped around her body, and the sheet has fallen aside baring her left breast to him. “Was that truly necessary?”

“Guys like him,” he says, cracking his neck. “They need to know you mean business. Otherwise they walk all over you.”

Ororo cocks her head to the side and shakes her head. “Men,” she says. “You should find better ways of dealing with your problems than using violence.”

“Maybe,” he says, and moves in close, kissing her lightly on the lips. They’d just barely had a fairly thorough love session and Ororo had been very accommodating when it came to what she did in the bedroom. Logan couldn’t say there was anything he disapproved of. Looking at her bared breast he feels his member rising, wishing to take her again. He stuffs the feeling deep down. There’s something else he has to do first.

He kisses her lightly on the nape of her neck and turns away. “I gotta’ check something out ‘Ro. I’ll be back soon. Keep the bed warm for me.”

Ororo smiles, turning and kissing him lightly on the cheek, her lips brushing against the stubble of his chin, fingers lingering before moving away. “Of course. Don’t be long, my friend.”

She turns away, her hips swaying before the door closes behind her. Logan watches the door for a minute before turning away, rubbing at his neck. He wishes he could just ignore this ache and do something he’d enjoy but as a man he has responsibilities. Especially to someone who is nearly his daughter. Sometimes he simply hates his life. He turns away, none too eager with what he needs to do.

 

 

 

Jubilation gives her body long clean strokes with the towel, focusing on getting the slimy residue from Warrick’s “attentions” off of her body. The insides might be another matter. She bites her lip wondering if she’ll get pregnant. She hadn’t planned having sex and well... It’s not that she doesn’t like the guy... well... the jury is still out on that part, but...

She bites her lower lip, lost in thought. The guy really does have a good body, nice and lean with etched muscles. Though his manner of fucking leaves something to be desired. Frankly, he’s a little rougher around the edges than she’d actually like but...

“Jubilation?” she hears a deep but familiar voice sound from outside the bathroom stalls. “Are you in here kid? I need to talk to ya’.”

She groans inwardly, slapping her head. She has no doubt what Wolverine wants to talk about. Especially it being not really more than a few minutes since Warrick left. Sighing, she wraps the towel around her torso, tying it off and heads out of the bathroom to face off with Wolverine, which unfortunately is right outside the door.

He looks at her with a worried expression, his fingers flexing. He is taller than she still but she wonders for how much longer? Normally he looks really aggressive and ready for a fight but now? Now he just looks worried and uncomfortable. He looks away, at something across the room, his lips curling down. He’s trying to avoid the subject himself, she realizes. Might as well force it out of him so they can both get on with it.

“So what’s up Wolvie? I doubt you’re here to show me the shower facilities.”

He grunts. “From what I hear, you got someone else showin’ you that.”

“Yeah?” she says, leaning back against the bathroom door. “Well maybe I just need to get some frustration off my back.”

“Frustration?” says Wolverine, not comprehending, his brow cocking up to a side. “About what?” The look on his face says he’s genuinely confused and this makes Jubilee bitter. She grinds her teeth in frustration.

For the longest time since she first joined the X-men she’s looked up to Wolverine, always wanting to be just like him. To be with him. And that’s the problem. For all her talk and bravado she wants to “be” with him, not just as a side kick but as more. Unfortunately, Woverine has never looked at her as anything more than a side kick. No. He actually has, but the wrong kind of thing.

He’s looked at her like a type of daughter. Something soft and delicate, needing protection. And she doesn’t need it. She needs him! But he’ll never understand that. Never. She lashes out verbally, already too frustrated with the situation as is.

“Frustrated!?” she yells. “About what you ask? How about I’m frustrated that all I’m ever going to be to you is a kid!”

“Look,” says Wolverine, raising a hand. “I don’t know what kind of thoughts you have about us, but...”

“But nothing, Wolverine!” she snaps, jabbing at his chest with a finger. “You don’t get it. I want to be “with” you, and not just tag along as your partner or undergrad. But if you aren’t going to be there Wolvie, then I need to find someone who will be.”

“And you think this punk, Warrick, is the way to go, kid?” he snaps back.

“And there you go again, calling me a kid! I’m not a kid anymore! I can make my own choices!”

“Even if they’re wrong?!” he screams, his eyes blurring with angry energy body tensed, ready to attack. But she knows he won’t. She knows him too well. He’ll never hurt her, and that’s her advantage.

“Yeah, especially if they’re wrong!” She walks past him, not daring look back. She won’t be able to handle it if she does. She hears him yell and slam his fist into the wall, the tile cracking and she puts a hand to her mouth. The tears are already streaming down her cheeks but she forces herself to keep walking and not look back. She can never look back. Ever.

 

 

Warrick makes it to his room, limping, his healing factor just barely having sealed that busted rib in his side and shuts the door behind him with a slam. He lets out a deep sigh, letting himself sag against the wall and drift to the floor awkwardly. His initial joy at having been able to take Jubilee’s tender cunt has all but subsided now, Wolverine’s threats being less than something to keep a boner up with.

He punches the wall with his fist, gritting his teeth. Truly, he should have expected nothing less. Jubilation, after all, is more or less Wolverine’s surrogate daughter. With how she and Kitty seem to shadow Wolverine it shouldn’t have been surprising that the man is so protective. Speaking of which...

Isn’t Kitty also something like Wolverine’s surrogate daughter?

Warrick begins banging the back of his head against the wall, thumping it in frustration. He needs to get women on Wolverine’s good side but at the same time it’s almost as if he needs to stay away from those who’d easily jump into the man’s bed, despite his actual lack of interest in those same girls. Girls Warrick himself is interested in except for their bloody antagonistic father figure. Damn!

Warrick slams his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth. Fucking bastard, he thinks. Guy doesn’t even realize how good he could have it.

He lets his breath come out in a slow exhalation, forcing himself to calm down. No, the man doesn’t know how good he has it. His view of the world is so clouded and bitter he barely even notices properly how that silver haired weather goddess is fawning over him. Something that’s of Warrick’s doing of course after touching on her conscious and desires and fears. She’d actually been harboring feelings for the man for a long time but he’d been so oblivious to it. And Warrick had simply pushed those feelings along so the man could openly know them. And how does he repay Warrick? By busting up his ribs. That’s how! It’s so...

Warrick lets his head bang back and shuts his eyes, trying to ignore the incoming migraine. The man is a bitter package wrapped in unsightly hair. Very bitter. His ribs can attest to that. It’s fortunate that while his abilities in the department for healing aren’t nearly as efficient as Wolverine’s, they aren’t any less useful. The man actually broke a rib when he socked him in the gut. It’s not often he feels pain so sharp and sudden, but at least it wasn’t the man’s center claw. Thank the gods for small miracles. He smiles bitterly.

He lays back, thinking and finally realizes a smell is permeating his trousers. Oh yeah, the man had made him embarrass himself in a less than sightly fashion.

Warrick pushes himself up from the wall and heads to the bathroom, already shrugging off his pants. If he’s going to be semi presentable he can’t smell like piss after all. And soon he needs to focus on Jean Grey, the Pheonix. There’s something about her, he thinks, that’s unsettling as he’s been probing her psyche trying to get her to fall for the hairy prick. Sure, she has her psychic rapture with Cyclops which makes her more difficult to pry open and is a psychic herself, but that’s isn’t what’s creeping Warrick out. It’s more like... there’s something just beneath her skin, waiting to burst out. Something that has been watching him, but he isn’t sure what. He shrugs it off.

If Sabretooth wants her with the small man then Warrick better try his damnedest to make it happen. That’s all there is to it. At least... he hopes that’s all there is to it...

 

 

Her fingers dip into her pussy, in and out, hitting her soft membranes with a quick rhythm and Kitty bites her lower lip, shutting her eyes tight as her fingers rub softly but oh so quickly against her G-spot. She rubs one of her breast with a free hand, massaging it and rolling it back and forth.

She sits on her bed in the early morning, against the wall with a sheet pushed aside, her naked body exposed to anyone who’d happen to walk in. Though no one here in West Chester would be so rude to do that even if she has the door unlocked. Even if she wants someone to walk in.... someone with dark black hair and a boyish smile with chiseled abs... She groans.

In her mind’s eye she sees Warrick kissing her along the neck, smiling. He runs his lips down over the curve of her spine, his fingers dipping expertly into her snatch, pushing in slowly. She resist, tells him she shouldn’t, that she’s a virgin, but all the same her hips buck towards those invading fingers and she grants them access. In her fantasy they slip in so easily, her body granting them access to her most intimate regions and her own body bucks against those well oiled fingers as they expertly begin to rub against her G-spot. Those fingers stimulating her while the man’s lips brush over her own, his tongue invading her mouth the same way his fingers invade her lower body.

She rubs her own body faster now, biting down on the side of her right hand, stimulating it faster, rubbing it roughly and more quickly. She tries to bite back the moan that begins to push out from her parted lips and finds difficulty in doing so.

In her fantasy Warrick is kissing her deeply, playing with her tongue, dipping in and out from her mouth. They go at it for awhile, the man’s fingers expertly playing with her lower half and then he is lowering her on the bed, gently, all so warmly. He kisses her lightly on the lips, almost unsure of himself. “Are you sure you want this?” he ask, his eyes full of fear.

She cups his face and kisses him forcibly on the mouth and whispers with a husky voice, “Yess...”

“Alright then.” As Warrick pulls away and begins to push his member into her, she nearly screams as the orgasm hits her, rocking her body, twisting it in writhing spasms. Her hips buck, thrusting forwards, almost as if they have a mind of their own and kitty moans, her cry no longer able to be held back.

There is a banging on the door, a fist rocking against it. “Hey!” she hears Jubilation yell, “keep it down in there! Some of us are still trying to sleep!”

Kitty ignores the complaints of the younger X-man, her body coming off of its high, her breathing heavy and ragged. Her lips parted, she stares up at the ceiling, fantasizing about that man, his deep rich brown eyes and hard chin....

“Damn it,” she curses, hands suddenly digging nails into the bed. She turns around, squeezing her eyes shut, curling into a ball. After several minutes she jumps out of bed, running to her closet and quickly ripping off a robe from the coat hanger.

Fuck it all, she thinks as she hurriedly dawns a robe, punching her arm into the sleeves four times before finding the proper holes and then tying the front off, not bothering to adjust the garment so it isn’t disheveled or hanging down and open in places it shouldn’t, places where it reveals the more intimate curves of her breasts and the pink ends of her nipples. At this point it doesn’t matter, she thinks. It’s going to come offvery soon anyways.

She walks out the room putting on nothing else and slams the door behind her. She’s going to deal with this, once and for all.

 

 

It’s empty up there, Warrick thinks, looking up at the black ceiling with the dull shades of brown slowly dancing over it as the sun begins to rise outside. Empty and lifeless with a single crack running down its center. Like a nail running over it, slowly opening the flesh. He almost feels as if he sees blood dripping from it and turns over to his side, unwilling to get out of bed today.

Why? Sabertooth of course. That claw could well be running down his own back and when it goes down because of his failure to complete the mission, it won’t be some painless affair. No. Sabertooth will make sure to make it last and make him scream and beg. Doesn’t matter that he has the Storm bedding Wolverine already, because he wanted both the red head and weather witch bedding him, not one or the other. Both.

Except... what can he say in his defense? Sorry Mr. Homicidal killer, but I was more afraid of the red head with psychic powers than I was you? Like that would fly over well, but it’s the truth of the matter. He hugs the sheets close to his body as if to ward away that crawling itch running down his spine.

Jean Grey. She seems a sweet woman with no ulterior motives or anything to truly fear. True, she is a psychic and by precedence all psychics are to be feared, but that isn’t why she is frightening. No. It is something much deeper.

As he was trying to infiltrate her mind earlier a day or so ago, make her believe her lover was betraying her, raping her, only to be saved by the hairy man child, something snapped. He saw the woman smiling, her eyes a cold ember with a grin spreading on her lips so wide that it could send Sabertooth running for cover. And he’d felt something. Like a flame flicker over his arm. Hot and burning like acid.

He’d body flickered so fast then that he isn’t sure wether Jean Grey saw him or wether it was just his paranoia. No. He is more worried by whatever presence is already within the woman, lying just beneath the skin. He pulls the sheets over his head, shivering.

There is a rapid beating at his door then and he lowers his sheets for a moment, but lays in the bed, quiet. Maybe they’ll go away. As he begins to shut his eyes the fist bangs more heatedly at the door.

Warrick groans. He wants to toss his clock at the door but he thinks maybe he already has enough people pissed, and maybe enough things to fear already...

He shuffles over to the door, opening it slowly and not looking at the individual. “Look,” he says, feigning tiredness. “I’m not really in the best of spirits today and..”

The body is pushing past him, walking to his bed. “Hey!” he yells. “What...”

Then he finally sees who it is and as she lets herself fall back on his bed, her robe falling open over her shoulders, revealing her ample breasts, she looks at him quizzically with a smile. “Don’t give me that Warrick,” she says. “We both know why I’m here. So we’d better get started.”

He smiles, looking down at her, at Kitty Pryde, her breasts bare to him, her pink nipples so dark in the light here and his fears fall away, his lower brain taking over. Fuck it, he thinks, and shuts the door, locking it behind him. If he’s gonna’ die anyways, might as well enjoy the fun.

“Sure,” he says with a dark smile, a twisted gleam in his eye. She ignores that gleam though, focusing instead on those wonderful abs and seeing how his member is already pushing up against his shorts. He wants her, that’s for sure.

Kitty parts her lips and spreads her legs, preparing to say something when he says, “but first, turn around.”

Part of her smile falters, her legs shifting closed a bit. She feels uncomfortable turning around right now, she thinks, even for a guy she likes. That gleam comes back to memory and she wonders if she should worry about this person? “Um... why?” she asks tentatively, knowing how whiny she sounds already.

“Do you trust me?” he says, giving her a serious look.

“Um... yeah...”she says after a bit of hesitation. “Warrick? What’s this about?” she says, her body tensing a bit. He smiles and walks over to her, rubbing her shoulders in soft rotating motions before turning her around to face the wall.

“Just shut your eyes and play along.”

He steps back and she nods, letting out a soft breath of air. “A-alright,” she says. “I- I trust you.” But part of her truly doesn’t, part of her wonders if she’s just being stupid and shouldn’t have come at all. She can hear him rummaging through his drawers and she wonders what kind of perverted toys he has hidden in his stash. After all, didn’t this man invade her dreams to have sex with her? Another part says, this is what it’s like to be in a relationship. To trust someone body and soul. And besides, it chides at her. Didn’t she come to have sex with this man? So what’s the problem?

She bites her lower lip, considering this when something locks around her neck with a click, beeping with a low tone. She opens her eyes in shock, looking down at a metal collar with a glowing red light. She recognizes these collars, had one once had one lock away her powers. Actually exactly like this one.

Like its counter part of old, this collar quickly anaesthetizes her body with a light prick of the skin at the neck, pushing a drug into her system, making the energies she has to activate her powers fade into the back of her mind. It feels like a fuzzy numb thing that she can see and feel but whose touch eludes her. It makes trying to grip her powers and control them like trying to hold a good handful of water with a fist. It just doesn’t work and keeps slipping through her fingers.

“Warrick!” she yells, true fear filling her voice as she turns around to face the man she thought she trusted. “What is this?! What are you doing! Get this off of me!”

She tugs at the collar violently, clawing at it, trying to pry it off, to force her body to slip through it through phasing as her ability is. Able to slide through material objects by slipping through the space between molecules. But she quickly realizes, that isn’t working. This is a real mutant inhibitor collar, and she’s just allowed the man she thought she trusted put it in place, locking her powers, making her a normal woman. A normal nearly naked woman in a man’s room. Things can’t possibly get worse, she thinks.

“Warrick! Get...”

She tries to cry out, to get a word in edge wise when the man’s lips are cutting her words off, his tongue invading her own. She still feels the fear in her voice, but another part is slowly giving in, enjoying the sensations he is bringing her through her mouth, playing with it, toying with it. She lets her lids grow heavy, feeling the pleasure coming from the enjoyment of the action and moans when it is joined by his hand slowly massaging her right breast, rolling it in soft circles and flicking lightly at the nipple. She moans in excitement, her lower body beginning to warm. Isn’t this after all, what she wanted, a part of her says. To be taken by this man?

Warrick pulls away from her lips, a trail of saliva still joining them both. “Sorry love,” he says. “But this is your first time right?”

“Um... yeah...” she says, trying to control the panic in her voice as she still feels the collar around her neck. “But what does that have to do with...”

He puts a finger lightly against her lips and grins. “I know your power is to phase through solid objects, Kitty Pryde. Not really a problem normally, when you’re on a mission. But when someone puts something in you that isn’t fully comfortable for the first time, I don’t want you to simply slip through it because you have second thoughts.”

“What?” she asks, her brows arching up. “What could someone put in me that would be uncomfortable like that which I’d consent to? What are you going to do to...”

He cuts her off again with a kiss and laughs. “Kitty. It’s your first time. What do you think I’m talking about putting in you?”

She stares at him with a confused expression and he sighs and pulls back, standing up on the bed and grins as his erection flicks out before her when he drops his shorts. “I think this is the answer you’re looking for.”

The long ropey member dangles before her, twitching with the heat within it and it finally dawns on Kitty what the “uncomfortable thing” to go into her body for the first time would be.

“Oh,” she says with a small gasp. She rubs at the collar instinctively. “But don’t you trust me not to do that?”

“Kitty,” he says, kneeling down. “You’re young. On you’re first time you’re likely to freak out.” He kisses her lightly on the lips.

“Don’t worry. It’ll only hurt a bit at first. I’ll try and be gentle.”

She shudders lightly, but nods and lays down on the bed, spreading open her robe so her intimate regions are exposed to him. Breathing heavily she whispers, “I’m ready.”

Warrick looks down at this woman, this woman he has dreamed of for some time who has now finally fallen to his allure. With her cascading brown hair and pale white skin that glows so beautifully in the morning sun even with his closed blinds. Her nipples stand erect, a light pink tone against the pale white, propped and ready for him to suckle. Hard and wishing to be pinched.

He leans forward and flicks one lightly with his fingers. Kitty moans and he leans down, taking the tit into his mouth and suckles on it, taking it in soft strokes. Kitty holds his head, moaning lightly against his ear. “Yeah...” she whispers. “That’s so good....”

He pushes his hand down between her hips, dipping his fingers expertly in her most intimate region, stroking her and moving them in deeper, feeling for that sensitive area within her. When he finds it, he begins to rub it in quick motions, making her wetter inside, preparing her for his entry.

Kitty arches her back, moaning against him. “Yes. Yes, just like that!” she gasp against his ear. He grins and takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it with more confidence as he continues to stimulate her g-spot, now hitting it with a certain rhythm that makes her gasp and moan loudly against him.

For a moment he wonders if he should worry about the others hearing, especially Logan and then thinks, fuck it. He’s already in trouble for Jubilation, why should he worry about this one too? Might as well take the whole yard while he can.

Letting himself go now he begins thrusting his fingers in like a two pronged dick, slamming them into her vagina with a ferocity that leaves the woman crying out.

For Kitty this feels so much better than self stimulation. Her own fingers can only reach so far and so clumsily, grasping around in her own body like so many stray fish trying to catch a worm. But this man... this man seems to know immediately where that spot in a woman is and he plays with it expertly.

Part of this brings a certain sadness to her, knowing she is not the first, but another part of her revels in the fact that this man is so knowing and uses her body so expertly. There is no room for question or denial in her, she wants this. Her hips begin bucking

against his fingers like a glove, trying to envelope them in their warmth.

Warrick moves away from pleasuring her breast to move up her neck with soft kisses and then gives her a light but lingering kiss on the mouth, flicking his tongue in between her lips before withdrawing. He smiles a boyish grin and whispers, “you like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasp without hesitation. “Do me more. Fuck me.”

Part of her gasp realizing what she’s just said, but another part says, this is exactly why she came into this room. So why should she deny it?

Warrick lays her down gently against the sheets and gazes down at her, admiring her beauty before standing up and withdrawing his own member as he slips off his under garment. His member flicks out with a flourish, the head a vibrant pink under the lighting.

“I think it’s only fair,” he says, “that since I pleasured you, you should do the same for me.”

“But.... down there...” she whispers, still feeling needy and incomplete.

“Don’t worry,” he says, leaning down and giving her a peck on the forehead. “I won’t forget to pleasure you fully. But will you get me ready?” he says almost innocently.

Kitty looks at the long creature wobbling before her, her heart skipping and nods. Taking his member in between her lips, she lets it slide in to her mouth and takes it down as far as she can in one go, which isn’t very far at all. The thing taste awful. But she does what she can and begins to slide up and down gently, lifting her hand to rub at the man’s balls.

Warrick gasp. He hadn’t really expected her to simply take his dick into her mouth like that and begin sucking him off. But then, she is an x-man. Surprises are in her nature. Though... she’s not very good at it, he thinks. But then, right now he’s simply so turned on by the sight of her that he can feel his member beginning to harden despite her clumsy lips, taking him in and out, while her fingers gently play with his balls, teasing them lightly.

Warrick, leans back and groans, feeling as his member already hardens, his prick flicking against the insides of the woman’s mouth. He takes her head and begins thrusting against her hard, using her face to fuck it as if it were her pussy instead. She gags at one point and he waits until she adjust before taking the gamut again and using her hard, slapping his balls against her chin, drool and spit flying about. He loves how he feels her throat around his member, the small choking sounds she makes and how her eyes widen in surprise as he throat fucks her. But most of all, he enjoys how she takes it all no matter how rough he is. He’s surprised with her endurance and will. He smiles. He really does love fucking this woman.

Kitty gags, choking on the man’s dick. She’s never taken someone into her mouth before and this experience is very new to her. He taste old and salty and the sudden feel of his precum against the roof of her mouth is sudden and unwelcome. But not wishing to turn him away now, she being the one who entered his room demanding to be fucked, she allows it, letting him thrust into her mouth quickly and vigorously.

It’s troublesome at first, trying to breathe around his member, but she quickly learns how to adjust, to breathe through her nose instead of her mouth while he uses her as a battering ram, his shaft going in deeper and deeper.

Then suddenly, he is pulling out, letting her breathe. Or cough is more like it as she gasp and splutters, spit flying about all over her body as she takes in mouthfuls of painful air. She takes her throat, gasping for air and finds herself thrown back against the sheets suddenly, bouncing on them.

“Not bad, for a beginner,” says Warrick with a grin. “But I think that’s enough foreplay.”

Kitty grips the sheets tightly, sucking in a mouthful of air and tries to phase through the sheets and floor now having second thoughts about this whole adventure. It takes her a moment to realize the collar on her neck is still working. She can’t phase through the floor and bed. As Warrick leans down and places his member against her opening below she begins to worry about letting the man do this.

“Wa-warrick,” she whispers. “Wai...”

Then he is pushing in and she arches her back and cries out, feeling as her womanhood is suddenly opened up to the writhing snake on his body. She grips the sheets, clawing at them, her chest out thrust and eyes squeezed shut. She grits her teeth, the realization coming upon her now, that there is no going back. Not anymore.

Warrick pushes his member in between Kitty’s tender lips and gasp. Gods, she’s so tight! He can feel as her hymen seems to resist his intrusion and he pushes it in further, not willing to let himself be denied, splitting it slowly.

“This is gonna’ hurt a bit, Kitty,” he says.

She cries out, biting down on her knuckles, the first signs of tears at the corners of her eyes. Warrick doesn’t stop though. He has waited too long for this opportunity, worked too hard in subduing the woman’s mind so that she’d give herself over to him willingly. No. He needs this. Wants this!

With one sudden thrust, he slams into the woman, making her shriek and cry out as he splits her hymen in two, her vaginal walls clenching around his member, sucking at his manhood. Slowly, he pulls out, enjoying how her own blood seems to lubricate his shaft and comes back in with a brutal thrust.

He slams back down into the woman with a hard thrust and then pulls out slowly only to come back down again with a equally hard blow. He watches as her breasts flop about, how her body arches, stomach rising, those swells of breasts pushing up with their tips so inviting to bite down on and how she cries so sweetly as he comes down on her. It all works to heat his body, to make him want to fuck her harder.

He comes down on her with quick succession, soon finding a rhythm of slapping against her body, enjoying the wetness of her, how she holds him. He soon finds that she has closes the gap between their bodies, her legs wrapping around his back, hands on his back, nails digging into his shoulders, ripping gouges, teeth biting down on to his right shoulder so she can try and ignore the pain.

He doesn’t mind it. He continues to come down on her, beating against her hips with savage wanting. “Oh Kitty,” he moans against her ear. “You don’t know how I’ve wanted you. How I’ve wanted to fuck you like this and make you mine.”

She’d wanted to say stop, she thinks. She had wanted to back out. Now she takes this ruthless form of lovemaking, clawing into the man who thrust into her body with very little in the way of gentleness. Even at the beginning of their session his tactics are left somewhat wanting when it comes to being soft. It is part of the price she pays for her foolish fantasies, she thinks. Fantasy rarely matches reality.

His body beats against her hips with a savage abandon that she finds horrifyingly painful, his hips slapping against her own in a rapid tempo. Each thrust inside her is like a sharp jab and she simply bears it, wondering how it is women handle this or really enjoy it. And yet... yet part of her is enjoying it, being wanted and desired by such a man, even when it hurts like this. Part of her is wanting more even while it hurts.

Both dislike and want battle inside her and she is not sure how it is she is supposed to balance these competing sides, or if she is supposed to at all?

Soon though, the man is turning her, lifting her into a sitting position and slapping wetly at her insides, his hands freely massaging her breasts while he continues thrusting into her. She moans, unsure if from pleasure of agony. She feels his lips moving over the nape of her neck, sending tingles down her spine, whispering words of how he’d wanted her since the beginning, how he might even love her. Kitty lets it wash over her and tries to allow herself to fall into the moment.

Warrick enjoys this woman’s body. How her cries are so loud and poignant. He enjoys how her breasts are large and malleable while her nipples, which he stretches out between his fingers and pinches, are so nice and hard. “Ouch! Warrick... stop...”

He kisses her along the back of the ear on her cheek and then is turning her head, kissing her deeply. He pulls away for a moment, smiling down at her. “But you don’t want me to stop.” He kisses her again, playing with her mouth. “Do you?”

She looks at him with fear and longing and smiles tentatively. “No,” she whispers.

“I thought so.” He leans back into her, kissing her deeply and then lets them both fall back onto the sheets, she on top of him, her back against his chest and he thrust deeply into her, hitting her hips more deeply with each blow. He can feel his heat rising and though he wishes this could have lasted longer, he knows all good things come to an end. But at least there’s always the potential of a repeat performance later on. With this thought he grips her breasts tightly, crushing them in his palms and begins to really fuck against her. He lets himself lean back and enjoy her cries.

For Kitty this certainly isn’t how she imagined her first love making session to be. Her hips are on fire. Warrick for all his boyish charm is doing nothing to lessen that discomfort, instead seeming to revel in it and increase it. She cries out as he thrust against her faster and faster, beating against her hips with wild abandon. All she can do is scream, words lost to her.

She grips the sheets, leaning back, trying to lessen to some degree the feeling that she feels while feeling him behind her. Hard and chiseled, sweaty and all man. There is the final sudden thrust jabbing into her womb and she arches her back, crying out as she feels his hot seed spill into her body suddenly, spraying her insides with it. Oh no, she thinks momentarily. Can I get pregnant here? But the thought is soon fading as her body calms with the euphoria coming upon her. She lets herself fall into it, letting thought and feeling fade from her conscious.

Warrick kisses the woman’s neck, stroking her lovingly as he slowly pulls out. His member comes out with a pop still soaked in a red coloration almost down to the hilt. He wonders if perhaps he was a little too rough with her but puts the thought out of his head. Now it is too late to think in that way and soon he’ll have to enter Jean’s skull and try and manipulate her mind. Back to business, like always.

But for now, for now he can delight in the pleasure of a beautiful woman next to him. He strokes her hair, running his fingers through the curls and grins. Whatever fate that will meet him later, at least he has this. He kisses the back of her head and slides out of bed. This, this is a good way to start the day, he thinks, a euphoric feeling filling his entire being.

 

Outside the room Logan clenches his fist. It had been a little too easy to hear Kitty moaning from the man’s room. Part of him wants to simply barge in and shove his blades into the man’s ribs, but another part also remembers he saw Kitty sneaking into his room before the love making session, barely dressed and smelling completely of sex. He is not stupid. He can’t deny facts. She went in willingly and there’s nothing he can do about that. He wonders too if perhaps Jubilee had been a willing participant as well. Her words had cut into his core. Her wanting to be more to him than simply a partner and how betrayed she’s felt all this time. How she needed to find someone else to fill the void he himself placed in there. He wonders if Kitty is in the same boat. But.... he has taken both women to bed now, toying with both, and that he can not stand.

He growls, flicking his claws out. “You hurt her, or any of em’ bub, yer’ gonna’ answer to me,” he whispers quietly. “In spades.”

He forces the blades back in, thinking on the young girl on the other side of the door and snorts. For now, he has to push his anger back. There is nothing to do for it, yet. He stalks off, anger and confusion mixed with fear accompanying him.

 

 

After cleaning up, Warrick heads downstairs to grab himself a fairly late breakfast. Fortunately for him, the cafeteria is still open and he manages to grab himself some decent left overs. As he turns to look for a seat he nearly bumps into Logan who looks up at him with very small narrowed eyes and a glower with lips trembling that seems he’s on the verge of snarling.

“Uh- Wolverine... Logan.... what’s up?”

“You-!” says Logan, pointing a finger at him all ready to snap when Kitty grabs Warrick by the arm, pulling him aside.

“Has nothing to say to you,” says Kitty, tugging him over to an empty table. Warrick glances back at the man who stands still, his fist shaking and he turns away quickly, swallowing. Somehow, his relations with the small X-man have deteriorated incredibly fast. So fast he might be in more danger of Wolverine gutting him than he is of Sabretooth. Fuck, he thinks. And this is the guy I’m trying to get those lovely women to sleep with? Why me?

Just as Kitty points out a table he notices Jean walking over to the small man and pulling him aside, much the way Kitty pulled him aside. “Huh,” he says. “I didn’t know Logan was cozy with Jean already.”

Kitty gives an exasperated sigh. “Yeah. They are....” She squints her face, puckering out her lower lip and squinting with one eye. “On and off really. Now must be one of those on periods. Probably had a fight with Scott or something. I know Wolvie just had a falling out with Storm at least. I could hear them yelling while you were in the shower.”

“Yeah...” says Warrick, picking at his food slowly. He’d heard that as well. It was a little hard not to and it’d been fairly easy to pick out what the subject was about. Him... and Kitty. Fuck, that man is protective of all the women at this place even when he’s not dating them. And....

Warrick groans. It means he needs to start over with the weather witch in regards to her relationship with Logan. Great Jesus Fuck. He jabs at his meat loaf violently, suddenly in a bitter mood. A soft hand grasp his wrist, holding it steady. He looks up at Kitty’s large eyes who look up at his own with concern. “Hey,” she says. “Chill. It’s okay, he can’t do anything about us.”

She leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Though.. You need to work on that whole sex thing. It wasn’t... you know... what I’d imagined.”

Warrick grimaces. He’d figured he’d overdone it. “That bad, eh?”

She grins, a slightly malicious look to her eye. “Well, you’re no Russle Crow. That’s for sure.” He groans in mock protest. Kitty kisses him lightly on the forehead and leaps up from her seat. “Hey, I gotta’ grab my own plate of food. You just keep the benches warm until I get back.”

“Sure,” he says, with a warm smile and watches her scamper off, nearly dancing in her skirt and tight uniform. He feels a bit of lust creeping in his pants along with a soft feeling in his heart. Maybe things are finally looking up for the better?

“So I see you’re hitting the strawberries before they’re in season,” says a voice next to his ear. He turns quickly, looking into the eyes of a very angry Jubilation Lee. The bags under her eyes make the look even more severe. “Just a word of advice, I don’t play second fiddle.”

“What does that mean?” he says when an acrid odor hits his nose. He feels a warmth which has nothing to do with cozy feelings coming from his behind and leaps up when he sees the fire running up his back pocket. He turns, spinning, beating the fire out with his hands. Some of the men walking by grin and chuckle while some of the women simply scoff and shake their heads.

He sighs and sits back down. “What was that about?” says Kitty before he’s properly taken a seat.

“Nothing,” says Warrick. “Take a seat. Let’s eat.” He tries to give her a warm smile but there is worry in her eyes, a slight quiver in them. Her hands grip the edges of her plate a bit more tensely and her eyes narrow.

“No. I think I need a moment to think. You... just finish your food. I... I’ll see you later.” She turns away from him, walking away.

“Kitty?” he says, raising his hand to her, but she ignores his pleas, walking off. He slaps his head on his forehead and groans. He should have expected this with both of them having had sex with him so close in time together. Why does he get himself into these situations?

“Trouble in paradise, mes ami?” says a silky French voice. Warrick looks up to see the X-man named Gambit leaning back against a table, his large trench coat hanging loosely off his shoulders, a bundle of brown hair sweeping to the side of his forehead, his hands playing with a deck of cards that he flips through quickly. Gambit, Remy Lebou, is a mutant able to control the kinetic energy of objects. But many would say his powers lie more with his charm and words than anything else. A certain Southern Belle can probably give testament to this, he thinks. With eyes of red placed against pupils of black, the man known as Gambit has a most striking appearance.

“Let me give you a word of advice,” he says, still shuffling his cards. “Don’t light more fires than you can handle. Else they gonna’ be consuming you heart and soul in an inferno.”

“Eloquent,” says Warrick, turning away from the man. And sadly accurate, he thinks. He really did bite off more than he could chew by taking two girls at once. He should have picked one and stuck with it but now both have their issues with him and he’ll need to handle it somehow if he wishes to continue with either. But it also brings to mind the more pressing concern of another two women who he needs to handle.

“I’ll try and keep it in mind,” he says, his hunger suddenly forgotten as he pushes himself away from the table and walks away.

“Watch your back ami,” says the Cajun. “Those two like as not to put a knife in yo’ back if you don’t watch yourself.” Warrick grips the lapels of his jacket, pulling it up to ward off those unseen attacks. The truth of the matter is he needs to focus on getting Jean in Logan’s graces fully, and that’ll mean Warrick exposing himself to her possible attack. Burn himself, he thinks, laughing cynically to himself. Try being burned at the stake.

He grunts. He’s played enough with the young girls for now. It’s time he make himself go after the big fish. He just hopes they aren’t bigger than what he can handle or else it will get bad reeeeal fast.

 

He beats against her body with his hips, nails digging into her pelvis and into her hair, watching her red hair sway left and right, her mouth plugged and anus tight around his shaft. But so are her lips, suckling and probing, taking his body in and her hands stroke his member, playing along his balls, tickling them. He grips her hips from back and front and grips her head and her hands, feeling as his body works itself into a type of frenzy against her. Too much of it. His head feels heavy and his body is thick with perspiration, but he daren’t stop. He fears what else this woman can do to him if she can already do this to him.

Jean Grey.

She looks at him with a dark gaze, appraising him as her lips take his body in, her tongue teasing his member, running over its tip, through the center shaft. He thrust against her hips, a constant thrust against her. It all feels like agony, each thrust seeming multiplied by five. Because that’s what it really is. A gang bang, of five versions of him. And the energy required to keep it up is all coming from the same source and it’s exhausting him. More rapidly than he’d care to admit and he would have once liked to have boasted he could fuck a woman five or six times in a row. Obviously, that isn’t the case. And she knows it.

He watches Jean through five sets of eyes, hears her through five sets of ears and feels her body through five different sets, the sensations all overlapping and culminating. He tries to take it slow, to not let it overwhelm him. If he does, he’ll faint, and she’s already told him it’ll be worse if he stops. He has to keep going. Keep... To...

“You’re slowing down Warrick,” she whispers, her mind speaking to him, eyes looking up at him darkly. “Why aren’t you keeping pace? I thought “this” was what you wanted? Push yourself!”

He pushes his mind to the edge, his vision seeming to blur, his eyes seeming to go into blackness as his shaft is pulled in so many directions by so many conflicting and yet similar feelings, all touching and moving along his body. He sweats, his body slowing of its own accord, too weak to go on, his muscles screaming. Shit. Shit. Shit, he whispers in his mind. I can’t keep up. I...

His mind fully drained and acting like a body within this realm, he finally succumbs and falls. The shape that maintains his form psychically is no longer to maintain the strains that Jean has put upon it and all the other Warricks being held to action suddenly fade in a sudden burning sensation. A sharp searing pain that rushes up his sides to his skull and makes him gasp.

His bodies all fade, leaving only one, breathing raggedly, gasping for air, looking up at the woman who slowly raises herself from the floor, looking both bored and displeased. He can only stare with wide quivering eyes, hoping she’ll give him mercy.

He’d come into her mind initially trying to trick her into thinking he was Wolverine. It had worked, for a heartbeat. Then his facade had been burned away and the woman had smiled, bent on all fours and looked up at him wickedly. “This is how you want me, isn’t it?”

He’d felt an unusual sensation, his body being stretched and snapping and suddenly he’d been seeing her through several sets of eyes, his body and senses suddenly unbalanced. And there she was, sliding him into her different parts, her body closing over his shaft in different ways, stroking it, pulling at it, coaxing at it, and all these feelings had rushed into his body in a sudden flow at once. “Fuck me,” she’d growled. “Fuck me until the night is over and I’ll let you go. Stop... and well... it won’t be so pleasant for you.”

So he’d done as she’d said, done as he’d initially been hoping to do with many of the women here in the Xavier institute, take them every which way possible. But he’d never imagined this woman would make him take her in those ways all at once, at the same time! Or for so long. He’s been here for what feels hours, but certainly not enough to be morning. The mental stress is too much and he lies there, on his back, naked, shivering, his member shriveled and aching as this dark woman strides over to him, stepping on his chest, pressing down on it painfully.

“Did I say stop?” she says, slowly scratching at his chest with the fingernails of her foot. “I don’t believe I did.”

“Please...” he gasp. “I can’t...”

She tilts her head, smiling, her red hair flowing in such a way it looks almost alive, her eyes deep pools of fire. “I think,” she says, tapping her lips. “That when Kitty wanted to stop, you didn’t. Isn’t that right?” She feels along his cheek, running her hand over it. “So why should I stop? Kitty?”

Kitty, his mind thinks, when Jean’s form alters to his own, looking down at him with a grin he recognizes too well, eyes that are deep and brown, intent on their own interest. “No...” he whispers, and his heart skips when he realizes the voice coming from his lips isn’t his own.

The image of him lowers over his body, kissing him hungrily, forcibly in the mouth, holding his breast and massaging it beneath his palm. “You don’t really want me to stop, do you, Kitty?” Jean whispers and Warrick can only hold back a scream. “After all,” she says in his voice. “You’re a woman. You don’t have a choice.”

 

 

“Please.. Stop...” he whispers in Kitty’s voice.

The Jean in his form smiles. “That’s what Kitty tried to say,” she says. “You ignored her and kept going for your own pleasure.” She strokes his cheek almost tenderly, looking into his quivering eyes with very stern ones faking concern. “So just bear with it. It will be over as soon as I have my own pleasure fulfilled.”

He feels Jean’s fingers move to what are his hips and he gasp. He shouldn’t be aware of such feelings he thinks, of what a woman feels like when someone penetrates her lower region, but he feels it now. Feels as his lower body stretches to accommodate those fingers, a trio probing at his most sensitive orifices. He feels as those fingers move up to his G-spot and begin to rub vigorously, roughly against it.

Warrick arches his back, gasping despite himself. The feelings rushing up from his hips are a mixture of the sore pain he acquired while in his own form and a mixture of elation and pleasure. He gasp, feeling Jean expertly use his own fingers against him, his limbs too heavy and weak to be able to protest her assault while his body betrays him sending endorphins through his body.

Then she leans down and begins licking his breast, tugging at the nipples with her teeth, biting and nipping. He winces. It hurts, but doesn’t feel fully bad either, he thinks. He feels as though it hurts his nipples begin to harden and the Jean in his body smiles. “I knew you’d enjoy yourself,” she says. “After all, I should know you, for I’m you.” As the Jean leans back down and continues to suckle at his sensitive tits, part of him ask, is this really what they feel when I have sex with them? Am I really so selfish?

“Well,” says the Jean in his body, “I think that’s enough foreplay. Let’s get down to the real thing, shall we?” He watches as she stands up, her/his dick flipping forward, springing up like a viper, thick and hard. No... he tries to mouth. The act is one of futility as Jean lowers herself on top of him, spreading his now feminine legs open and pushes her member into him.

“Gaahhh!” he cries out in spite of himself, arching his body as Jean begins to thrust into him, slowly at first and then with a faster friction. “You’re lucky I’m not quite like you,” she says. “Or I’d have simply started rough. Though it’ll get there.”

She lowers herself to his face, brushing against his lips and tugging at them lightly. “I think about now we’ll start with the rougher acts.”

The sudden thrust into his hips makes him cry out, as does the second. His body is still fairly dry, not having been truly lubricated much by Jean’s fingers and the manhood of his form is large and thick. His fake Kitty body is tight and each thrust and intrusion into this body is still painful even while the head of the penis rubs against that spot. Fuck, he thinks. His mind is a confusion of pain and pleasure. After the fifth all he can utter any longer is a constant moan, feeling as Jean continues to thrust against him, beating against his hips, wet and heavy. Each blow a harsh thing that both hurts him but brings a modicum of pleasure that he feels rising. As the thrust begin to get more vigorous he feels a warmth beginning to push up inside him and he wonders inwardly, is this what it feels like to orgasm?

As the Jean within his body continues to thrust into his own locked in Kitty’s shape, he feels her hitting against him more vigorously, his mind a confusion of pleasure and pain as her hips beat against his, teeth clawing and marring at his breasts. His hands claw at the floor, teeth biting down on his lower lip, unable to do more than bear it, as Jean said. The thrust get more vigorous and he feels the orgasm hit him, waves of pleasure washing over him.

Not moments after he’s felt those climatic waves wash over him from his own body does her own climax hit, the hot jism spilling into his bowels, hot and slimy. He feels her thrash against him, the final quivers of feeling shooting their loads into his body before she pulls out, smiling. Warrick raises his head and looks down at his female hips, at the cum pooling out from between purpled lips and bites his lower lip. Is this really what it feels like to make love to him? He has some making up to do. Kitty is overly forgiving.

“Yes, she really is,” Jean says, returning to her own body, the image of himself sliding off her like melting wax. “And I think that’s enough of you being a woman.”

She raises her hand over him and a light fire races through him, then he feels as if something is peeling away and he is pushing out, almost like a cocoon, gasping for air as his head is freed from the casing. He coughs, gagging and spitting phlegm. It isn’t long before fingertips lift his chin almost gently, dark eyes looking deep into his.

“Now,” Jean says. “You will tell me why you’ve been playing these games, and you’ll be completely honest unless you want things to get worse.”

He nods and tells her everything. About Sabretooth, himself and what his intentions were. “Well then,” she says, snapping her fingers. “We have a certain individual to meet tonight, don’t we?”

She snaps her fingers and he wakens with a gasp, his body drenched in sweat. He is breathing rapidly, his heart beating fiercely. He looks down at trembling hands and lowers his head. What has he been doing? He needs to make up to Kitty and Jubilation as well.

As he throws his legs over the bed to climb out, a pair of pants is tossed at his face, smacking his hard. “Put those on,” says a gruff voice in the shadows, a haze of smoke filling the air. “We’ve got a date with an old friend of mine.”

Blades with draw from the wrist, shining brightly in the moon lit night. Warrick swallows, his stomach falling out beneath him while the man across from him simply stares with small eyes and a set of very threatening blades.

 

 

Warrick sits at the bar table, swirling his drink with a straw, a glum expression on his face. “Only reason you’re not dead yet is cuz’ of what Jean told me,” he remembers Logan saying, while in his room, blades pressed against Warrick’s chin. “But you ever try shit like this again merc, and you’ll be kissing those pretty lips of yours goodbye!”

Logan had left him then, claws withdrawing back into his wirst, but the whole of the man had looked intense, stiff and hard. Warrick had swallowed a load of bile that had come up with his lunch and felt under his chin. His hand had come away wet and he’d seen the black mark on his it that looked like liquid. Blood. Logan hadn’t been playing around. He meant to kill him if something like this happened again.

He’d had Warrick call Sabretooth and say his mission had been completed and he needed the pay, which isn’t a lie at that. Warrick turns glumly in his seat to look across the room at the red head and the short man with bushy hair talking over a meal. Logan glances over his way and Warrick turns immediately, trying to control the shaking in his hand. He needs to calm himself. If Sabretooth happens upon him when...

A thick and meaty hand falls on his shoulder, nails biting into his collar painfully. “Shaking? Why would that be,” says Sabretooth’s husky voice. “Unless you’re trying to pull a fast one on me? “You wouldn’t be trying that now, would you, Warrick?” He says the name

almost as if snapping it between his teeth, sending a shiver down Warrick’s spine.

“No. No,” he says. “Just excited.” Warrick turns around to face the hulking man who stares down at him with a glower.

Victor picks at the communicator on Warrick’s jacket, lifting it to his nose and sniffing. “Yeah,” he says, his eyes full of blood lust. “I bet.” His fingers squeeze and the communicator pops in a small spray of sparks and plastic. “Out back,” Victor orders, “now.”

When a large man in an oversized trench coat tells you do something like that you do it, even when you think it might be a bad idea. Which Warrick is sure it’s a bad idea, but it’s probably worse to disobey. Warrick swallows and does as he’s told. He’s certain Sabretooth wants to kill him, but he’ll follow for now. If only to buy some time.

They make their way to the back and exit quietly, all the guest still preoccupied with their food, including.. Unfortunately... Logan and Jean. They’d made no move to follow. Warrick swallows and turns to the large man. “Alright, you’ve got what you want. When do I get paid?”

Sabretooth grins, slamming Warrick against the wall. “I only see one woman with the runt, not two.”

Warrick feels his heart pounding, slamming into his chest at a hundred miles an hour. “Yeah, well Ororo is in good with Logan too. So that’s two.”

“Not right now, she ain’t,” says Victor with a surety that frightens Warrick. “An I paid for two. Since you can’t deliver, I take it out of yer’ skin.”

Victor raises his arm into the air, claws gleaming and Warrick can only stare wide eyed, thinking now he will finally see why this man is feared by all who cross him. “Don’t worry kid, it ain’t nothin’ personal. I’m just tying up some loose ends.” And the claws come forwards rushing at Warrick’s throat.

 

 

Warrick shuts his eyes, preparing for the talons to rip through his throat when he hears the wind howl and feels the hairs on the back of his neck and top of his head stand on end. Sabretooth lowers his arm, looking to the right, sniffing the air, teeth bared.

“Storm...” he whispers in a growl, his own hair standing like that of a fat tabby’s. He turns to Warrick, his eyes glowing an ethereal yellow. “Warrick, you little bitch. You set me up!”

“Yeah,” Warrick whispers with a small smile. “I did.”

Not a moment later the lightning flashes before him, slamming into Sabretooth’s side, sending him flying several feet away. Warrick stumbles to the floor, rubbing his eyes. “What the hell?” he whispers.

Soft hands cup his face, lifting it up. “Storm’s lightning. If you don’t turn away from it, it will blind you temporarily,” says Jean’s voice.

“Yeah, I kinda’ get that,” says Warrick, feeling a soft kind of glow inside him against his temples. Like being massaged but he feels as if things are being... forgotten? “What are you doing?” he ask.

He sees the glow of her eyes and what seems like a grin on her lips. “Why Warrick. What we agreed to. Erasing your past so you can truly be an X-man. Unless you prefer Logan’s claws in your stomach?”

“I... well.. No...”

She leans forward, pressing her palms harder against his head. “Then shut up and let me work.” She kisses him lightly on the lips.

“After all, we have people waiting at home for you.”

“People waiting for me?” he whispers. In his mind he sees Kitty and Jubilation, smiling and he grins, his vision fading out.

“Yeah... people waiting for me.”

 

Warrick wakens slowly in bed, his head throbbing. A calloused hand rest on his forehead and pulls away slowly. “I am sorry Warrick,” says a stern voice. “Jean’s work was thorough. Too thorough it seems. All events of your past life for the last several years have been erased, through what was “your request?”

Warrick rubs his head, a massive migraine setting in. He lays his head back on the pillow and nods. “I guess. I don’t remember any of it though.” He rubs his head as if to confirm it. He tries to think back as to why he is in the Xavier institute and what happened before then, but it is all a blur now. Just black. Nothing comes to him. He lets his hand fall away and nods. “Yeah, none of it is there anymore.”

“I was afraid of that,” says the professor, crossing his hands before him and wrinkling his brow, the light reflecting off the dome of his hairless scalp. He leans forward in his hovering chair, the suit he’s wearing seeming uncharacteristic for their surroundings, though Warrick can’t remember him wearing anything besides suits. The man’s eyes are small thin slits, contemplative. He leans back against his seat and shakes his head.

“Very well, given the circumstances, you will be allowed to remain,” says Xavier. “As a candidate to the X-men, under review.” He says these last words darkly and glides out, his vehicle making a light humming noise as he leaves. Warrick lays back on the sheets, looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. An X-man?

He rubs his head. It feels off somehow. But there’s nothing else he can really think of at the time. So why not? It couldn’t hurt.

“So how ya feeling, bucket head?” says a crass voice.

He turns his head and grins at the Asian girl in her yellow jacket with bright pink sweater. “A little worse for wear. How about you, punk?”

She lowers her sunglasses, the bags under her eyes still evident. “Well I guess I can sleep a bit better now that Jean won’t be letting you poke around our heads anymore. Her and the professor at least.”

She walks up to him and Warrick can’t help but admire her hips and the coloration of her legs as they close together, simply thinking and admiring what may be beneath. There is a crack across his face that is sudden and sharp. “My eyes are up here dingus,” she says.

“Yeah,” Warrick mumbles, rubbing at his cheek. “I can see that.”

She kisses him lightly on the cheek before pulling away. “As for the other thing? We’ll get to that when you choose me over the hussy over there. I don’t play second fiddle to anyone.”

Warrick pulls his hand away and nods. “Got it.”

“Well then,” she says, lowering her glasses. “Time to blow this stand. Call me when you can stand on your own two feet again.”

With those words she walks out as a young brown haired girl walks in. Jubilation slams her shoulder into the younger girl almost knocking her to the floor and gives her a sinister glare at the same time before thundering off. “Geez, what’s her problem,” Kitty whines.

“Me, I think,” says Warrick, resting his palms upon one another.

She smiles and walks over to him, kissing him on the forehead. “Well, I for one have no problem with you. I brought some food over. Want me to cut it up for you?”

Warrick grins and nods. “Sure thing Kitty.”

She gives him a warm smile, setting the tray aside and pulling up a seat. Though his memory is gone, Warrick thinks things could be worse. It’s not too bad as is. A pretty girl and maybe another who like him? Things aren’t really going bad.

 

Outside the room down the hall, Logan leans against the wall, grunting, a cigarette between his lips. “So,” he says. “Guy’s been wiped clean by Jeannie, you say?”

He watches as the professor leans forward, cupping his hands together. “I can not help but think this is a premonition of things to come Logan. And I fear what it means for us as the X-men.”

“It’s Jean, Chuck,” says Logan, slamming his fist against the wall. “I’m more worried about the bastard who’s been fucking around with the girls’ skulls. Who knows what he’s been playing at?”

“Jean does,” says the professor flatly. Logan turns away and grunts his acknowledgment.

“For now, we will simply keep a watch on this Warrick until his memory returns. If it returns.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” says Logan, pushing off the wall. “I still think he needs a good punch in the gut.”

The professor smiles, looking towards Logan. “As I’ve been told, you already administered that medicine.”

Logan takes his cigarette, pushing it back between his lips. “Nothing he didn’t deserve Chuck.”

“Perhaps, but for now he is a contributing member to the institute if the numbers on the bank account are anything to do with it. Considering his past and what Jean has let me know, these funds can go to better use here then they will under his own hands. Keep an eye on him Logan. And on Jean as well.”

The old man glides away on his hover chair, leaving Logan to steam over his information. He looks towards the hospital room where he can still smell Warrick and what smells like an over hyped Kitty. He squeezes his hands into fist, glaring and slowly lets them open.

“Gonna’ be keepin’ an eye on you bub. You slip-“ His blades come out from his wrist, the trio shining in the darkened hallway. “And Sabretooth won’t be the only one knowing what these feel like.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

    It’s taken him some time, Warrick realizes, to get Jubilation to his way of seeing things. Or so he thinks. Truth of the matter is he’s noticed her looking his way every time he’s with Kitty and seeming to brush against him at inopportune times. However... he’s made it clear to her that he won’t abandon Kitty in favor of her. After all, it is Kitty who decided she’d be there from the start and never had any question of his loyalties. Plus, Warrick has to admit to himself, she’s a bit cuter than Jubilation.

And it’s something that hasn’t gone unnoticed by the spunky X-man. She stares at him with a dark gaze, her eyes boring into his. “This is a one time thing, just so you know,” she says flatly.

“Yes, of course,” he says, hand resting against his chin, a grin plastered across his face. “And you agreed to play whatever game I wished too, remember?”

Her eyes dart away, a quiver in her lower lip. She’s worried, he thinks. Which is okay. She has a right to be scared. After all, she really doesn’t know what kinds of games he wants to play and that is all fair and good for Warrick. Sexual games are always best left as a surprise.

After inhaling a deep breath of air, she nods. “Alright then, let’s get this thing started.”

“Well then,” he says. “Why don’t you slip out of those into something more... comfortable?”

“Oh fuck you!” says Jubilee, some irritation sinking into her voice.

“Well... that’s kinda’ the idea.”

He watches her with amusement as she points a finger at him, readying a reply when she shuts her mouth and thinks better of it. She’s starting to learn, he thinks. But after this night she’ll be well informed of more adult languages. He’ll make sure of it.

Jubilation is about to respond with a retort when she thinks better of it. The perv probably just has something more perverted to twist her words into and she doesn’t need that. Well.. Actually she does.

She grunts, slipping off her jacket and then grabs the ends of her sweater and begins to pull it upwards, removing the garment. She’s been watching him for weeks now, being so open and flirty with Kitty. It’s made her more jealous than she wants to admit and she’s been masturbating herself when some particularly raunchy thoughts about a certain mutant cross her mind. That or when she hears the two fucking. Which is vastly more frustrating. Sometimes she imagines she’d be willing to go in on a threesome but then always thought better of it, until now.

Well, she hasn’t exactly agreed to a threesome, per se, she thinks as she shrugs off her shorts. But she’s agreed to play some games Warrick wants to do that he hasn’t been able to convince Kitty to partake in. And it is telling of her own desperation, Jubilee thinks, as she kicks off her boots, that she’s willing to agree to such terms.

Fully nude, she takes the seat on the bed and sucks in a deep breath of air. It shouldn’t be so hard, this... she thinks. She did it before, in the shower.. On short notice, with no warning.... so why should this be so difficult? She lets out a long sigh and nearly jumps out of her skin when Warrick places a hand on her shoulder. “What the fuck?!” she yells.

“My...” he says with a chuckle. “You are skittish. It’s too bad this won’t really help any.” As he says these words her heart skips a beat, feeling as the blindfold is placed snugly over her eyes and her vision is taken from her.

 

Warrick smiles, feeling the girl tremble beneath his fingertips after he releases the blindfold. She feels helpless, he thinks. This amuses him.

He runs his fingers down her shoulders, moving close to her neck and running his cheek against her skin, feeling her tremble. He touches his nose to her shoulders feeling as she jumps lightly and kisses the nape of her neck, the back of her spine, teasing her earlobe as he nips it. He hears her moan beneath his touch and grins, pulling out the cuffs from his back pocket.

Slowly he brings her arms behind her back and binds them, locking the cuffs into place. She hears the click, feels as the cuffs tighten and he feels as her body tenses up, as her nipples harden and become stiff. “Wa-warrick?” she says. “Wh-what are you doing? G-get these off!”

“Relax,” he says, “it’s part of what you agreed to after all, isn’t it? That we could do things that Kitty hadn’t agreed to yet?”

He sees her turn her head, sweat beading on her forehead, fear starting to register in her body, body tensing and her breathing seeming to grow faster. He kisses her on the mouth, eating her hungrily. “Isn’t that so?” he ask her in his most seductive voice.

“Yeah- yeah... I guess,” she says tentatively. “But Warrick...MMmph!”

Her sounds are cut off by muffled protest as he puts a gag between her lips to silence her. The straps behind her head are tightened and she yells into her gag, kicking out with her legs. He holds her close, pulling her tight feeling as she struggles, writhing and twisting, no longer amused by the game she agreed to. “Shhh...” he whispers to her ear, remember, you agreed to this. It won’t be anything... too extreme. Just things to make sure you’re cooperative.”

He hears her growl under the gag but her writhing slows to a crawl. He chuckles. It seems she has finally agreed to the terms of the game though she still trembles to a degree as he runs his fingers along her thighs, over her hips and across her stomach. Truly a lovely sight indeed.

He pushes away from her, throwing off his clothes, nearly tearing them in his hurry to take this girl, though he knows he need slow down, that he can’t truly take her right now. There must always be foreplay in these games and this foreplay isn’t of his own doing. He sighs, tempering down his overzealous nature. As he pushes his pants away, he walks over to the bathroom door and smiles noticing it’s been unlocked from the other side already and that the door isn’t really shut. There is a slight jarring space where one could look out and see what’s happening.

So, he thinks, she’s been spying. That curious little minx. Well now it’s time for her to do her part and come in and play as well.

He pushes the door open, letting it swing wide silently and grins, looking at the nude frightened girl, clutching at her breasts protectively. She looks at him with a mixture of fear and curiousity, those emotions playing havoc inside her, he’s sure. He grins down at her. “Alright kitty,” he says. “It’s your turn.”

 

Kitty looks up towards Warrick, fear running down her spine and through her body. She is really afraid and seeing what he has done to Jubilee... she isn’t sure she wants to participate in his “festivities”. And yet...

She looks over at the man’s toned body, he sliding down his undergarments, his long erection now hard and stiff, swinging up before her. He grins outwardly towards her, his eyes full of mischievous mirth. “I’d really love to have more fun with the lady,” he says motioning towards Jubilee. “But I think it’s really your turn to play with your friend, don’t you think?”

She looks away from him, still holding her chest, hand tightening around them. Sure, she’s had fantasies, but when he said he’d gotten Jubilee to agree to it a few days back she’d nearly freaked. That Jubilation would honestly go through with such a thing...

She’s had a curiosity, but nothing more. She bites her lower lip, looking towards the prone woman, bound and helpless....

If that woman is willing to go through with this situation then she can not but do the same. Grunting, she nods and heads off towards the woman.

Warrick puts his hand on the woman’s shoulder, making Kitty grimace. “Alright, Jubes,” he says, a cocky smile on his face as he looks towards Kitty. “We’re gonna’ start.”

Jubilation raises her head as if to say something, but with the gag in place nothing can be understood. Warrick puts a hand on Kitty’s shoulder and smiles. “I’m gonna’ get something from the cupboards. Why don’t you get yourself more acquainted with your friend?”

“Y-yeah... sure...” she says in a quiet voice.

She gets on the bed with the woman, slowly turning her over. She looks at her, at how the woman’s body is that light bronze coloration with those nice rounded hips and large pink lips, her nipples hard and erect on breasts that may even be bigger than her own. She reaches for one tentatively and leans close to Jubilee. “I won’t let you take him away from me,” she whispers. “I won’t!”

Jubilee jerks up as with some surprise, her chin nearly smacking into Kitty’s forehead. Kitty leans in and nips lightly at the woman’s neck, tasting it. It’s salty but sweet. The woman moans and Kitty runs her hand onto the woman’s formidable breast, massaging it slowly in her hands, twisting the nipple playfully as she herself would like it as she kisses the woman’s collar bone down to her sternum, hugging both breasts close.

For her own part, Jubilee leans back, her body arching. Kitty looks towards Warrick and wonders if she is doing this right? Is this what he really wants? The man simply grins and Kitty leans back into the other woman, taking one of her firm nipples into her mouth and begins to suckle like a young babe. If it is what he desires then she will continue to do so and show him his pleasure...

 

Jubilee is shocked. Those hands on her body are too thin, too soft and bony to be those of a man, even one who is of Warrick’s slender frame. No. The man has another woman on top of her! Even worse, she suspects it’s that bitch, Kitty Pryde! That voice is unmistakable. So soft and full of conceit. It’s Kitty on top of her, humiliating her, using her!

Jubilee wishes to rage. She’d never agreed to this! To being with another woman! Even less to being with Kitty! How dare he try and take advantage of her in this way!?

But as her mind resist she feels those soft lips against her throat, kissing and nipping softly while hands expertly massage her breasts, feeling them and pushing them around in such nice and fluid motions. Jubilee can only arch her back, moaning against the gag, her body tensing and becoming hard.

Her mind blanks for a moment as she realizes, she’s becoming aroused by another woman! No. It can’t be possible. And yet....

And yet her body is becoming aroused and Jubilee may resist mentally but her body is rushing with adrenaline and pleasure. Her body writhes as it begins to sweat and tingle with desire, feeling another woman’s body against hers, straddling her. She moans, feeling betrayed by her own being. And when those fingers go lower she nearly screams against her gag.

No, she thinks. This should not be happening! But she can not deny what is happening and slowly she feels herself beginning to fall to the emotions of desire within her...

 

She feels as Kitty’s fingers penetrate her abdomen and push deep into her sex. It brings Jubilee into straining, her emotions becoming stronger as the hormones race through her, the pleasure she experiences simply incredible. Kitty starts methodically, pushing in and out and then begins to go against Jubilation more aggressively, her fingers slapping against her hips, rubbing against her G-spot vigorously. Jubilee can only moan, her eyes rolling up her head.

That combined with how Kitty continues to suckle at her breast seems to be pushing her over the edge. Jubilee feels the climax push against her system and she screams behind her gag, feeling as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. Never would she have thought another woman could do this to her. Even less that the woman would be Kitty herself.

But even with the climax Kitty continues to thrust her fingers inside Jubilee, rubbing her vigorously, stimulating her further. She feels as the gag is pulled away and tries to whisper to the x-man to let her rest. To let her take a breather, when Kitty’s mouth covers her own, tongue pushing against her tonsils, pushing back against her....

 

Kitty can almost feel the instant when Jubilation orgasms, when her body suddenly squirms and nearly rips from her grasp as it cums in its climax. But Kitty does not stop, she knows the woman can cum more and can be stimulated even further. So she thrust her fingers in against the woman’s vaginal lips and continues to thrust within, stimulating her with her fingers.

Part of Kitty takes pride in being able to make the woman achieve climax so easily. She supposes it’s from so much practice on her own body, knowing what areas are most sensitive and how exactly to touch them and bring the most pleasure.

She removes the gag from Jubilation’s lips, letting her gasp and cough, but before the woman can utter a word of coherent thought, Kitty presses her lips against the other woman’s, kissing her forcibly, dominating her. She doesn’t really know why she does it. Maybe she is curious or maybe it is she wants to feel what it is Warrick feels when he’s with either of them. That total control over someone else’s body and will. Whatever the case, she pushes against Jubilee, her mouth invading the other woman’s, tasting her and playing along her tonsils.

She shuts her eyes, allowing her fingers to wander down to between her own hips, dipping inside, in and out. She feels only the briefest brush of it and moans against Jubilation, straddling the other woman, feeling the woman’s sex against her own and begins to rub against it, pushing against it so both stimulate one another, crushing their bodies, one against the other.

She can almost feel herself cumming, her body nearing its own climax as it rubs itself against the woman beneath her, thrusting almost as if her entire body were that of a man’s shoving itself in against the other woman. It’s so different and yet so similar. Her eyes begin to roll in her head as she nears her climax. Yes, she thinks. Almost there. Almost...

Then she feels something thrust deep into her and nearly screams. She releases Jubilee, looking back as Warrick grins, pushing a vibrator into her vagina, in and out forcibly, removing her own power and control of the situation. “W-warrick,” she stutters in shock, “what are you doing?”

He simply grins and nods to her, his erection stiff and hard. “Just keep stimulating Jubilation, love. I’ll handle your own stimulus here.”

With Warrick’s rod pushed between her lips she can no longer properly rub herself against Jubilee, so she lowers her hand and starts pushing her fingers deep inside, rubbing them slowly against Jubilation’s intimate areas. “Sorry about that,” she whispers.

“Not your fault,” says Jubilee in a sweaty, angry voice. “The guy is an ass.”

Kitty feels a smile cross her lips and returns to stimulating the other woman’s body and kissing her, enjoying the taste of this woman. Never before would she have thought another woman would feel so good, and never would she have thought it would have been with this woman of all women. Life is truly full of surprises.

 

While Warrick enjoys watching Kitty and Jubilation get into the whole sexual education with each other as lesbians, he has never really been one to be sitting off to the side and simply viewing the action as an onlooker. No, he’s gotta’ participate. Though he has to admit, he is a bit surprised how quickly the reluctant Jubilation and the shy Kitty have really gotten into it. Quite surprising. But he isn’t going to be the one to be left out in the cold for this session. That’s never been his style.

He takes the long vibrator with studs from the drawer, pushing the on button to get it to wiggle a bit and watches for a moment as the long stem vibrates like an undulating snake, giving off a light buzzing sound. He shuts it off and looks towards the two women who go about rubbing each other’s cunts, thrusting against one another in wild abandon. They didn’t even seem to notice the noise of the vibrator. Pity, he thinks. But he supposes it’ll be more of a shock for Kitty then.

He steps around behind her as she raises her hips away from Jubilation so she can travel up the woman’s body, kissing her. Warrick smiles. How opportune for him. As she raises her hips in the air, shaking them in his face so seductively, he shoves the dildo in all at once, not really worrying about wether Kitty is wet or not. He’s assuming she is since she’s been gyrating her body against Jubilation’s so actively.

As the dildo is thrust into her body she arches her back, shock filling her being. She turns wide eyed, looking at Warrick with a sense of betrayal. “W-warrick,” she says. “What are you doing?!”

“You keep stimulating Jubilation over there, while I’ll worry about stimulating you here, Kat.” As he says this he pushes the dildo in deeper, pressing it against her cervix. Kitty gasp, her back arching, her nice little bum thrusting up towards him. It gives Warrick a nice hard on and he pushes the device in and out in a rapid pace, hearing it as it slaps wetly against her hips. As he’d thought, slipping it in would be no worry.

 

Kitty groans, trying to keep concentration on Jubilee’s body, dipping her fingers in and out of the other woman while trying to ignore what is happening at her back, but it is difficult with Warrick playing his games back there. And then he is thrusting the studded device in and out, pushing it in rapidly like another cock against her body.

She accidentally pushes against Jubilee more roughly than she’d intended, the shoving of the machine so sudden against her body. “S-sorry...” she whispers as Jubilee groans in discomfort.

“Not your fault...” Jubilee gasp. “We’ll get back at the prick later.”

The woman leans forward, kissing Kitty on the mouth. “Don’t worry about that now,” says the woman and begins taking Kitty’s mouth into her own, delving into it. Kitty almost falls into the feeling of it when the dildo at her end suddenly comes to life, a loud buzzing sounding in her ears as the thing begins to twist and writhe in her.

She arches her back, screaming while Jubilation lays back down on the bed and curses bitterly under her breath.

 

Warrick watches Kitty’s little bum and can’t help but feel amused at how the girl moans and how that vibrator jumps about wildly in her snug little hole. He’s quite sure if the thing had any sentience it would be enjoying itself with how it’s twisting about, swishing inside like so many worms.

He rubs his cock and sighs. Well enough of this foreplay. Time to get started with the real action.

He grabs the dildo, yanking it out of Kitty’s cunt in one sudden motion, making the girl gasp and fall flat against Jubilation, their bodies crushed together. “Ouch!” they both yell in unison as their bodies are squashed flat and Warrick pushes his hands down on Kitty’s shoulders to keep her this way, her rear and cunt pushing up snugly, almost inviting him to shove himself inside it.

“Warrick!” she yells, trying to twist out of the uncomfortable position. “What are you doing?!”

“Yeah! Get off!” Jubilee retorts.

“Don’t worry,” says Warrick, enjoying how both girls have their cunts rubbing against each other in this way, their breasts squashed flat and how they moan in distress. “This is how I want the both of you.”

“You fucker!” Jubilee growls, struggling to twist her body out from under Kitty’s.

“Yeah...” says Warrick, pushing up momentarily so he can position his penis in alignment between the two lovely folds. “That’s the idea.” Jubilee screams in exasperation.

He pushes down then, pressing himself down between their hips, in between their vaginal folds so he pushes his penis between both, teasing their cunts with his manhood. That should really rile them both, he thinks.

“What the fuck Warrick!” Jubilee yells.

He ignores her as he lifts off Kitty, pushing down on her hips to exert some pressure on his manhood and begins to thrust in and out between the two girls, enjoying the tingle of their bodies against his tip. It’s not quite as silky smooth as going inside the body of either girl but it does have its own stimulus, thrusting between the two.

“Stop teasing!” Kitty yells. “Fuck one of us already!”

“Oh, but I am fucking you both,” he says with a laughing voice. “How does it feel?”

“Asshole,” Jubilee growls, but again Warrick ignores her as she squirms against him adding a certain tingle to his dick. He thrust between the two, going more rapidly, beating against their hips, hearing as both moan, their clits stimulated simultaneously. Oh yes, this isn’t like fucking a warm cunt but making both women lose their minds is so much better.

He continues slapping wetly between the two, feeling how their vaginal folds tickle against his penis and feels his heat rising. He groans as he feels himself getting hotter, his body becoming too much to control and he slips from between the girls who complain but he ignores them and continues to fuck, thrusting between the two until he digs his nails into Kitty’s hips and screams, cumming in between the two. He feels his seed splatter between their bellies and gives a few final spurts before pulling himself out, his member slowly dying down to a limp reed.

“Wh-what about us?” ask Kitty, her body quivering.

“Oh, that?” says Warrick grinning. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out between the two of you.”

He laughs and heads to the bathroom to wash up. He needn’t watch the show any longer, he’s had his fill after all. He is ignorant to Jubilee’s angry words behind his back as he shuts the door on the noise, cutting it off with a slam.

 

Warrick turns in his bed, groaning. It’s been two months since his little triad with the girls and he hasn’t had sex or much less had much of a word with either of them since that little game. And yet he hears them almost daily, fucking, banging against the walls, moaning, without him. With each other.

He rubs his eyes, dragging them down, his member stiff and hard in his pants but with no way to express itself. God fuck it, he thinks. If he’d known he’d be the one who got fucked over by introducing the two together to sex he’d never have let them get together. He bangs his fist against a wall, groaning. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

So stressed is he that he doesn’t notice when a hand takes his wrist and puts a cuff on until it’s snapping closed. “What the hell?” he yells, scrabbling for the cuff that’s suddenly tied to the bedpost. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing!?” he yells at Kitty, looking at her smirking face.

“Well,” says a voice to his side, smirking, “we thought you could relieve that sexual tension by playing with us.”

He smiles, his member pushing against his shorts. “Well, yeah. So who’s gonna’ fuck first?”

The girls grin. “Us,” they crow in unison as they slip out of their clothes crowding on the bed near his head, nowhere near his crotch.

“Hey... wait.. What are you doing? Mmph!” He tries to push to the side of the bed when Kitty wraps her hips around his head, pushing his mouth against her cunt lips.

“What’s it look like Warrick?” she says teasingly. “Fucking.” She runs his face against her hips, laughing. “If you do a good job maybe we’ll let you fuck the normal way.”

“Pfft,” says Jubilee. “You fuck him the normal way. I’m bringing the strap on.”

“But sweetie,” says Kitty teasingly, pushing Warrick’s face close to her hips, “you didn’t bring that today.”

“Oh, I know,” says Jubilation. “I’ll just use a substitute today.” Warrick feels as she pries his free hand off of Kitty’s leg, his hand opening and then her sweet cunt lips are slipping over three of his tightened fingers, pushing down on them. “This’ll probably work,” she says, grinning.

“What about me?” he tries to mumble. The girls laugh, eyes agleam.

“What about you Warrick?” says Jubilee, holding his wrist and leaning towards Kitty, her lips parting. Kitty for her own part seems to press Warrick harder against her hips as she leans forward towards Jubilation and their lips meet, locking, tongues flicking back and forth.

 

It is much as they said. The fuck was mostly for them and not really to do with him aside from teasing him. Though there was cum involved. Warrick coughs, feeling the taste of Kitty’s squirting into his mouth from such a hard orgasm. It has a strange taste but one he isn’t completely opposed to.

He flicks out his tongue before wiping his face with his free hand, which is a mistake as it too is covered with some wet substance. He feels a light peck on his forehead and his cheek is pinched softly by Jubilee who is smiling.

“Doesn’t feel so fun when you aren’t properly included, eh Warrick?” she says with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he says with a sigh.

He feels his shorts being pulled down and Kitty smiles, rubbing his cock. “Aww...” she says, feeling how it bulges in her hand. “It’s feeling lonely!”

Warrick gasp, spraying her in the face. “Woa!” she says, jumping back slightly. “You really were lonely!”

“Umm... yeah...” Warrick groans, embarrassed that the slightest touch made him cum.

“Don’t worry,” says Jubilee, “this time we’ll include you proper.” She grabs his chin, turning him roughly towards her and begins to kiss him deeply while he feels Kitty slowly stroking his member before the head is taken between her lips. He winces, feeling those soft lips around his manhood, but this time he realizes, it’s not him who is in charge. Though maybe... that isn’t such a bad thing.

In the end he finds himself sleeping with both women in his bed, Jubilee snoring next to his ear with Kitty against his legs having made a pillow of his naked hips. They left him cuffed he thinks, and the cuff itches, but at least he doesn’t have a raging hard on anymore. Well... at least until the morning....

 


	4. Chapter 4

Warrick steps into the shower, the water hitting both their bodies with a hot steam, slapping down on their shoulders. He kisses Jubilation on the mouth, taking in her lips, enjoying the taste of her, his hands running up her breasts, feeling their fullness and at once knowing that there will be more to them as they grow and bud into fuller globes as she ages.

It is all so wonderful, he thinks. And he has full rights to her. To touch them. To feel them. Full privileges and access.

True, the night before hadn’t exactly been the most pleasant, but he had been fully frustrated then, unable to have sex with the two women he’d most enjoyed for what was it now? Months? And all of a sudden they’d come into his room, together, to fuck him senseless.

Well... actually to have him make them cum all over his body and bring them ecstacy. But still... Kitty gave him release, her sweet mouth against his, taking his member in... Those sweet lips touching the skin of his penis... Though he hadn’t been able to enjoy it so fully, his erection having been so hard at the time, so needy... it had taken her mere seconds to make him cum and he’d sprayed her face heftily. Even within the darkness his seed coating her chin and brows had shown brightly and that meant a hefty load of cum. And she’d licked off every bite like a hungry cougar. It had made him smile, that desire of hers, to want him like that.

But that was then, he thinks. When he hadn’t been able to hold himself off from so much lack for so long. Now that he is rested and used up he can hold himself off, maybe gain some control again.

He pushes Jubilation up against the wall, spreading her legs wide, having her wrap them around his hips as his member finds its way in between her tender folds, sliding in easily with the water and her own heat providing the entry. He begins to thrust against her, sliding in and out in quick motions, the water splashing against them aiding in his efforts.

He grins. It really has been too long since he’s been able to do this. Who’d have thought he’d have missed it for so long? He thrust against her, pushing in and out rapidly, thinking he won’t allow this to escape from him again.

 

Jubilation feels him thrusting inside her. A wild animal rutting against her hips, bruising them. Well, maybe if she hadn’t been using them so much with Kitty already that might be possible. Maybe...

She never has been much of a soft one, though Kitty’s thrust into her body with the strap on had been less than gentle and she’d soon toughened Jubilation’s body to that of a rock to be able to withstand the harsh beatings against her hips. They made Warrick’s thrust seem almost gentle in comparison.

She smiles, kissing him on the shoulder. My gentle Warrick, she thinks, her legs squeezing around his hips, pulling him tighter against her body, her nails digging into his back, running long lines across it. She bites him against the ear, tugging at it in a less than gentle manner. “My boy,” she whispers, “you’re in for a hell of a surprise today.”

 

Warrick looks at Jubilation with mild amusement. How could she surprise him with her hips wrapped around him like this? While he doesn’t know her so fully as he does Kitty, he doubts her body holds so many more surprises that he hasn’t unwrapped them already. And besides, she already uncuffed him and left the keys in the bedroom, so how can she truly surprise him any? But there she is, smiling up at him with a wicked smile and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. What can she be up to?

“Hello candy cane,” says a sweet soft voice behind him. Warrick turns in surprise to look at Kitty. She is smiling as well, though he can not recall when it is that she stepped into the shower. He didn’t hear her at all actually.

She presses a hand on his shoulder, pushing him against Jubilation further. “I have a surprise for you Warrick,” she says with a grin. His eyes are wide as he looks at her. When did she pick up that look? It’s the same look Jubilation was just giving him. He’s not sure he likes it. He...

There’s some strange feeling going up his back side, like a wisp of wind going through his anal passage. But there’s no windows in the mansion showers. So why?....

Oh shit, he thinks, turning to look suddenly at Jubilee’s smiling face. She presses her forehead against his own, pulling his head close. “So,” she says with a grin, “you finally figured it out?”

That’s when he nearly screams as he feels something hardening in his backside. The pain excruciating like a bullet going through his ribs. But before he can truly cry out Jubilation has jerked his head down, taking his mouth into her own as he feels the strap on become material in his expanding rectum.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He thinks as he feels it growing harder inside his body. When Jubilation had mentioned the strap on he had been certain it would be her to try and use it with some trick of Kitty’s. But never in his wildest fantasies had he thought that the quirky girl herself would be the one to use it. Much less use it while he was distracted with Jubilation. The two had never gotten along, until recently....

He should have remembered that and how such things can change people.

If it weren’t for the ache in his backside he’d admire their efforts and laugh at the irony. It seems too much like something he himself would do and that simply makes him blush with embarrassment.

 

 

Kitty pushes the long shaft of her strap on in deeper into Warrick’s rectum, hearing him groan as she pushes it in, gritting his teeth. He pushes himself harder against Jubilee who arches her back giving a gasp of enjoyment. Certainly not what he was likely expecting, she thinks. But she doubts he was expecting her, Kitty Pryde, of all people to be the one pushing in the strap on into his hard muscled body.

It had been Jubilation’s idea honestly. In the morning when they’d woken up, leaving Warrick still snoring in the bed, twisting uncomfortably with the cuff that Jubilee sent Kitty to get the strap. “Won’t that hurt him?” she’d asked.

Jubilation had rolled her eyes and smirked. “Well duh. It’s his first time. But he’ll get used to it.

Besides...” She’d grabbed Kitty by the shoulders, turning her so she could face the girl in the face. “Don’t you want a little pay back for what he did to us? He’s just going to go back to doing the same thing if we don’t show him who’s boss.”

Kitty had turned away, a slight blush on her face. “I... guess.”

“Just make sure to come in when we’re in the shower. No point in cluing him in on the surprise after all,” Jubilee had said, turning away from her. Kitty had murmured her assent though she doubted Jubilation had paid it any mind really. The woman had simply gone on to pick up the hidden keys for the cuffs and go about unlocking the cuffs. She expected to be obeyed without question. Just like Warrick. And this is what had made up Kitty’s mind. Why should she always be obeying everyone, giving in to them and letting them take control of the situation? Why shouldn’t she be the one to take that control and put it to her own use?

So it was and so it is that she grips Warrick’s hips, pushing the thick device into his anal passage, hearing him moan in distress. It is somewhat amusing, she thinks, that the man who’d controlled her for so long and made her his puppet was now getting a taste of his own medicine. That thought makes her pull back and suddenly thrust back in with more ferocity than even Jubilee was expecting, making the girl yelp.

“Hey!” Jubilee yells. “Watch it! There’s other people impaled on this end too!”

Kitty grins. “Sorry, sometimes a girl doesn’t know her own strength.” And she begins to pull out slowly, noting with some small satisfaction how the end of the strap on seems more wet now.

 

For Warrick that last thrust had hurt exceptionally. He feels as if his insides want to come up from his mouth. Based on what he heard as the two women bantered he thinks part of it is a power struggle. One of dominance, with him at the center. Gee. Lucky him.

For the first time in his life he wishes he weren’t the center of the girls’ attention, but as Kitty thrust suddenly against his ass once more, he grits his teeth, eyes going wide, trying to keep his lunch

down, he realizes that really isn’t much of a choice. So he might as well bear it and find how to make better of the situation.

He looks down at Jubilee and smirks. She hasn’t exactly chosen the best spot to be in full control of the situation here. He takes advantage of that, using Kitty’s own thrust to make his own rougher. “Hey!” she yells as she feels him thrust against her. “That kinda’ hurt.”

“Sorry,” Warrick chuckles. “I got a pain in the ass that’s kinda’ distracting.”

She leans close to him, grinning, her eyes shimmering. “And I wonder why that is?”

“Don’t know,” he says, leaning close and kissing her lightly on the lips. “But I intend to take full advantage of it.”

He takes her mouth fully into his, kissing her, trying to ignore the sharp jabs in his backside and trying to put it to his advantage as he thrust himself against Jubilation, her hips bouncing wetly against his cock. It’s not the simplest thing to do but it does help in keeping his mind of the pain in his ass.

 

Jubilation feels as the man’s sharp member jabs at her insides, shoving inside with bitter force. She tries to bite back the pain as Warrick pummels her in turn using Kitty’s own thrust into his backside to add to the force. Damn it, she thinks. If she’d known that letting Kitty fuck Warrick would turn into the “fuck the shit out of Jubilee” marathon she’d have tried to find a way to fuck Warrick with the strap on herself. As is she endures, feeling as each thrust pushes against her tender body, thrusting deeper and harder, shoving against her and pushing her against the tiled wall with a rhythmic smacking of her back and hips.

Her body bounces roughly against Warrick’s member and she cries out, her fingers drawing long trails of blood across Warrick’s back. Fuck them, she curses. Fuck them both. But all she can do is bear it all as another thrust hits her hips, nearly jamming into her cervix, bouncing her up against the wall. Unable to take it any longer, she bites down on Warrick’s shoulder, nails biting in deeply as she tries to hold herself down against the beating of her hips.

Warrick feels as the woman’s teeth cut through his flesh, but her bite is little compared to the beating he is receiving at his backside. It burns horribly and only by trying to equal the thrust as the woman behind him beats against his back can he feel any equivalence to holding out. So he beats into Jubilee roughly, slapping against her hips, trying to bite back his own scream as one woman impales him and the other tears into his shoulder. He just hopes this adventure won’t last too much longer...

Kitty smiles wickedly, thrusting again and again against Warrick’s nice and hard hind quarters. So different from Jubilation who feels so soft comparatively. She digs her nails into his hips, leaving gouges down his meaty rump. Yes, she thinks, biting down on her lower lip, so much better than Jubilee.

She thrust in and out, moaning. The small end that goes into her own crotch rubs against her G-spot, stimulating it and she thrust all the harder so she can feel it push against her faster, pounding against Warrick in her haste to feel her own orgasm hit, to feel that climax reach itself and push itself out.

She digs her nails in, smacking against his hips harder, her lips trembling, a low moan coming from her mouth. She lets out a holler and yells as she slaps against her toy, hearing him let out his own animal cry with Jubilee crying out in pain or pleasure, Kitty can’t tell. Nor does she really care. She thrust against Warrick a few more times, feeling the climax wash over her body and leans down against him, her breasts pressing snugly against his back. “That.. That was so good,” she whispers.

“Yeah...” Jubilee grumbles. “Like a steam roller inside my groin. That fucking hurt!”

Kitty pushes away, grinning. “Oh hush you big baby. You go on about being such a tough girl, so this shouldn’t be anything.”

She pulls out from Warrick slowly, hearing him grunt, his anus giving a popping sound as the plastic phallus pulls out from his sphincter. She gives him a gentle slap on the behind and chuckles. “That was fun Warrick,” she says, her phallus swinging up into the air. “We’ll have to do it again, real soon!”

She chuckles, looking at Warrick’s pained expression and walks out, feeling soothed and refreshed.

Warrick watches Kitty go, her sexy behind swinging back and forth as she walks out and for once can’t feel any heat rising in his crotch. He’s actually lucky he came when she climaxed or he would have had to move off from Jubilee without any sexual release. That would have felt more embarrassing than anything else.

Gods, he thinks, his fingers wandering back towards his pained backside. That really hurt! He feels his anus and quickly takes his hand back, the merest touch sending shards of pain up his backside like hot pokers still jabbing at his asshole.

“Well that was about as pleasurable as Wolverine’s claws in my gut,” Jubilation growls, standing up. “We’re gonna’ be redoing this little adventure later,” she says, pushing a finger against his forehead. “And we’re gonna’ do it right next time.”

Warrick rubs his forehead, watching as Jubilation pushes fingers into her vaginal entrance, pushing out his semen from her cunt. His fluids drip to the base of the shower in thick glops, splattering on the floor sloppily. He looks at it and smiles. Maybe he wasn’t so cleaned out from his load last night as he’d thought. But as he watches Jubilation go, her hips shaking, he has a sinking feeling in his stomach, wondering exactly what it is she meant by “do it right the next time?” It leaves him trembling, but at once excited, and he’s not sure why.

 

Warrick hears the cuffs click at his back, the locks going into place as Jubilation tightens the ends against his wrist with a grinding click. Warrick sighs as he feels his arms pulled back behind him, well jerked behind him might be the more proper term as what happens with Jubilee pulling them back is none too gentle. He wonders in part why he is letting her do this, manhandle him this way? It couldn’t be because he likes it, could it? The idea leaves him a bit unnerved.

Ever since his encounter with the pheonix which had been none too pleasant, part of him that has been held back has wanted to essentially be dominated by women. It was a new experience for him, having a woman tell him what to do, forcing him to do what he didn’t want to. Very new.

He’s so used to being in charge that being on the other end felt odd and strangely invigorating. Like new territory to explore only he was leaving it up to someone else to decide what territory and games those actually were. And now...

“Lean down,” Jubilee says. “We’ve got some head gear to attach to that pretty mouth of yours.” He looks down at the mouth strap which is composed essentially of a leather circle with a giant hole in it and some straps on the sides to hold it in place. She holds it up to him so he can lean down and put it in place.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he says. “I’m not putting that thing on.”

“You will if you want any sex from us,” Jubilee says in an agitated tone. Warrick groans. Maybe if Jean hadn’t so broken him into the other sex he’d not be submitting to this, he thinks as he allows Jubilee to tighten the straps around his jaws, pushing the circle of leather in place between his teeth, spreading his mouth open uncomfortably. At least it probably means he’s just going to lick someone’s groin, as he’s probably fucked in the back he reminds himself. Joyous. He still hasn’t gotten over the last fucking he had and that’s still sore.

“Alright,” says Jubilee, turning Warrick around and slapping him hard on the rear. “Our boy is ready!”

“Well that’s good,” says a naked Kitty, walking out from the bathroom with a large strap on around her hips. “I was getting all horny waiting for you to lather him up!”

Warrick stares then looks back at Jubilee who wears a similar strap on and swallows a large wad of spit. Oh, this is so not good, no matter how he looks at it. How’d he let himself get into this mess?!

 

Logan thunders down the hall, his hands balled into fist. Adult girls or not, those two are going to learn a thing or two about choosing the wrong men to bed down with, thinks Logan as he heads towards Jubilee’s room where he can hear her and Kitty in some kind of screeching orgasm. It’s hard not to as over most of the mansion residents have complained about hearing it. Including Lebeau.

That actually brings Logan a mild chuckle. The cajun likes to consider himself a lady’s man, but being so loyal to Rogue he’s had the small itty bitty issue of getting no action in bed. The idea of being sucked dry might just have something to do with it. Unfortunately these affairs of the girls are getting to Rogue and the other women too and it hurts Logan to see her pained this way. And Warrick is at the center of it! Logan smacks his fist together, growling under his breath. That man is going to learn the hard way why they call him the Wolverine!

He stops at the door, hearing the girls moaning, hearing the slapping noise of hip against hip. His lips curl over his teeth, a low growl issuing forth. He can smell him. That bastard!

He slams open the door, claws withdrawing. “Alright, you slimy bastard. I’m gonna’...” He stops, his blades slowly sliding back in, eyes wide. This wasn’t what he expected when he barged in, head full of steam.

What he sees before him are the two girls, leaning towards each other, touching one another. Hands over breasts and hips, mouths over one another, eyes full of lust. He can smell Warrick, but where is he? And what’s that thing between the girls? It...

“Hey Logan!” says Kitty with a high chirping voice. “You liking what you see?” She leans back as if to better expose her chest with its large growing breasts, nipples hard and sticking out towards him. Logan takes a step back, feeling a growing pang in his belly. Yeah, he so wants to bed Kitty down and Jubilation, but they’re like daughters to him! How’d he ever live with himself if he did?! He...

Kitty withdraws with a pop from the thing on the floor and only then does Logan realize it’s Warrick, looking at him with piteous eyes, Jubilee’s own... leather dick shoved up his throat into his mouth. And Kitty’s had been ... in his ass? Her plastic dick swings out wet and thick, smelling strongly of sex.

Bloody hell, what did he walk into?

She walks up towards him, her fingers tracing up his chest through the opening in his flannel shirt. “We could maybe make an arrangement here? Wanna’ take Warrick’s place? I’ve always had a desire to feel what your hips are like.” He eyes are thin slits, full of lust, lips parting hungrily, body leaning close.. Too close for comfort.

“Back off,”says Logan, pushing her hands aside. “I ain’t getting into that stuff. Bad enough what’s happened with Yuriko and Domino and.. Raven... that one was.. Uncomfortable. No way I’m adding you two to that list!”

“Gee,” says Jubilee, pushing her hips more deeply against Warrick’s lips, spreading out his throat more so Logan can hear a type of gagging coming from the man. “Sounds like ol’ cannucklehead is scared!” She stares at him mockingly, holding the man’s head against her groin like a toy, shaking it back and forth. Logan swallows. This isn’t a side he expected to see of the girls and he isn’t liking it at all.

“Oh, you’re not scared, are you Wolvie?” says Kitty, tickling his chest. Logan steps back, slapping Kitty’s hands away.

“What the fuck are you into?! Uh-uh,” he says, raising his hands. “I don’t wanna’ know. Just leave me out of it!”

He turns around and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him, no longer interested in seeing what’s on the other side any more. He hears loud laughter and chittering from the other end of the door follow him out. When he hears the door bang shut, he leans his head back and groans. Kids. Damned kids playing adult games.

He bangs his fist against the door, hearing a crunch as wood gives to metallic bone and stomps off down the hall. He’s going to have a talk with the professor. This certainly can’t be the type of “watching” the prof had in mind. He’s almost damned sure of it.

Thinking about how Warrick was impaled between the two girls, like a stuck pig, looking so pathetic...

Logan has to stop himself from laughing. Well... maybe the prof can wait. After all, Warrick is getting just what he wanted! So why should he interfere? Grinning, Logan heads towards Ororo’s room, a sudden lust washing over him. Yeah, Warrick can stay with the girls. If it’s like this then the man can make the bed he got into.

 

Kitty sighs, her shoulders slumping. She’d been hoping that Logan’s lust outweighed his moral obligations and that he’d be brave enough to take her up on her offer, meaning that he looked at them both more as women than daughters. Too bad she was wrong. She’d have loved to take that hairy man’s hips, digging her nails in, running small trails of blood on them with...

She looks down at her hands and laughs as she notices where she has them, pulling them away from the plastic dildo that she’s been pushing back against her hips, grinding against her insides. She’s getting into this way too much already. Besides, she thinks with a wicked grin spreading across her face, she already has a toy...

 

Warrick tries to get himself to breathe around the plastic device as Jubilee is slamming her hips towards his face, jerking against his hair, forcing herself against him again and again. He tries to breathe through his nose, having some difficulty as her pubic hairs keep shoving themselves up his nostrils. He splutters around the plastic phallus, hoping she’ll at least slow down and show him some compassion.

“Aw...” says Jubilation, stroking his hair mockingly. “Can’t handle it too well? Don’t worry,” she says, gripping the sides of his head, digging her nails into his scalp. “You’ll get used to it.” Her hips slam back against his lips suddenly, the whole of the dildo being shoved down his throat, making him gag. He wonders, did the women he forced to do blow jobs feel this way too? Struggling to breathe while he pleasured himself? It is something to think about if it weren’t that he needs to focus on being able to breathe in his own right. Jubilation is being far from gentle and it reminds him something of his own actions. So cold and careless...

He squeezes his eyes trying to adjust his mouth around the intrusion. He really should have been more concerned with those he was sleeping with. About their comfort and feelings. If this is how he .....

He cries out, nearly choking on the phallus in his mouth as he feels the plastic length of Kitty’s strap on forcing its way back into his sphincter, spreading his sore anal passage painfully and plunging into its depths with a single stroke. “Mmm....” he hears Kitty groan. “That really hits the spot. Too bad it’s not Wolvie here.”

“Yeah,” says Jubilation, pulling out and plunging back into Warrick’s throat with a sigh. “I’d love to see how the ol’ canucklehead could handle being impaled by two women!” He hears them both chuckle and sighs. For once he’s hoping this sexual act is over faster than slower. Even as a sub this position feels rather humiliating. And it’s all made worse with them talking about another man as if he weren’t even there. It’s... frustrating, he thinks.

“Just as it should be,” a voice says mockingly in his skull.

“Jean?” he whispers back with his mind.

“Who else,” she says cooing. Her voice seems to stroke the hair on the side of his head, trailing down his neck. “This is where you deserve to be Warrick. A dog at a woman’s feet tasked to heel when she says so. Isn’t it pleasurable?”

“I... I don’t know,” he admits, confusion still in his mind as to why he is allowing himself to be used this way. He hears her laughing and the voice slowly fades, the touch fading with it. At least he thinks, as Jubilee thrust back into his throat suddenly. At least it’s not Jean. That woman can be scary.

 

Kitty bites her lower lip, feeling as the other end of the strap on pushes back into her cunt and begins to thrust more vigorously against Warrick, pumping against his body as if she really had a cock between her legs. She beats against his rear, slapping against it wetly and bites her lower lip to hold back the moans. She can hear Jubilee trying to hold her own orgasm at bay and smiles. She pushes against Warrick, in and out, thrusting in again and again, the inner end pushing against her own genitilia making her heat up inside.

But as she thrust against the man’s hips all she can think of is what if he was that hairy man child, submitting to her, letting her thrust her hips against him? She imagines Logan beneath her, hairy back and butt beneath her hands, long thick hair held by jubilation, hard muscles pulsing with tensed veins... it just makes her so hard and she beats against the man she has even faster, thrusting against him with a savage type of glee.

The interior end pushes against her G-spot, smacking against the interior and rubbing against it over and over, shoving against it in such a way that she isn’t able to hold back for long. Soon she grabs Warrick’s hips, pulling him hard against her and throws back her head, screaming loudly as she shudders, feeling the orgasm finally hit her like a firestorm. Her body shakes and she slams herself back against Warrick several more times, feeling the waves of her orgasm going through her before slowing and pulling out slowly, sweat running down her slim form.

She leans her head down against his shivering back, grinning. He may not be Logan, but he’ll do. Yes, quite well.

She kisses him lightly on the back of the neck before pulling out with a sliding squelch and leans back against the bed, arms spread, strap on swinging up into the air, slick with Warrick’s fluids. She rubs it tenderly, smiling. Yes, this will definitely do.

 

Jubilation watches the smug look on Kitty’s face as the woman spreads her legs with her hips wide, the dildo swinging up in the sky, hard and erect, dripping fluids and she struggles not to lose it in front of her, not to let that anger build up and basically lash out on Warrick for it. It’s not his fault. Well... actually.. It kinda’ is. He’s been this smug little bastard all this time and it’s rubbed off on Kitty. And now Kitty is the same way.

She thrust against his face forcibly, shoving in and out in feelings more of rage and frustration than passion. She tries to think of Wolvie there, sucking her plastic cock, but it keeps becoming Kitty with an evil grin and in the end she gives up trying to make herself cum on the man and pulls out, walking off very dissatisfied.

“Aren’t you going to untie the man?” she hears Kitty say.

“Oh, he can do it himself!” Jubilee grumbles, without turning back. She’s too frustrated to think properly now and even though she likes Kitty, sometimes the woman can be too self assured, too cocky and that bugs the living shit out of her. She walks out still nude, slamming the door on the two inside. Let Kitty finish the clean up, she thinks. He’s her toy anyways.

 

Warrick looks towards Kitty who simply grins down at him, a smile on her face. She heads towards the shower, shutting the door, leaving Warrick on the ground, tied and gagged and now... and now alone as well. As he hears the shower running, he wonders how it all came to this?

“That’s simple,” a voice in his head says. “You wanted to use us as toys and now it’s been reversed on you.”

Warrick finds himself in an astral form, floating, no longer bound by the constraints of gag and cuff. Jean sits before him in a throne made of skulls, her body a living flame. He wants to lash out and say it’s her fault, but he knows with the look she is giving him that he needs to be careful of the words he uses. And besides, right now he feels more fear than he does anger. A lot of it.

“I... I...” he stutters, licking his dried lips. “I was... was only doing what I was told to do.”

“Oh really?” she says, standing up from her throne that crumbles behind her. She sidles up to him, letting his eyes wander over the curves of her body before pressing herself against him, tilting his chin up and kissing him hungrily on the lips. He shivers, but he does not resist. There is little point to fighting, he thinks.

Jean pulls at his lower lip with her teeth and smiles. “It’s true,” she says. “You were only doing what you were told to do. And now...” She chuckles, pulling away from him. “Now... now you’ll keep doing what you’re told to do until I tell you otherwise.”

She slaps him lightly on the face before turning away and restoring her throne, throwing herself back on it, a skull dislodging itself from the mass and tumbling towards his feet, empty sockets looking up at him. “And you will continue to do so as any dog should obey his master. Unless...” She lets her lips slide over the word, holding it in place for a time before leaning her head on a hand. “Unless you wish to be put down like any bad dog?”

“N-no mam,” says Warrick still staring at the skull on the floor.

“Good,” she says, a feeling of her energy running over his chest and down into his pants, caressing his genitals. “Then why not try and enjoy your servitude? It will go better for you if you try and give in to the pleasure rather than resist.”

“Yesss...” he hears himself whisper and then he finds himself back in his physical body, on the floor,

drool spilling over from his lips over onto the ground, arms bound painfully behind his back. He sighs, the ache in his backside still warm but the fear still just as strong in his body. He shuts his eyes and tries to fall into a more restful slumber. After all, he thinks, he can’t run, so why not submit?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jean sits back in bed, a smile across her lips as she traces her fingers over her face. Next to her, Scott still lies asleep, his short brown hair tussled against the pillow, body wet with sweat. Well, she thinks, she has used him quite readily of late, leaving him bone tired all the time but at least he’s obedient. She strokes his hair, smiling down at him.

Something inside her seems unable to get on without enough sex. It’s.... she trails her fingers down his spine, feeling the man shiver and grins. “It’s invigorating,” she whispers.

She kisses him lightly on the back of the head and lays back against the bed stand, a pillow propped against her back and shuts her eyes. “Now let’s see what Warrick is up to after all this time, mmmm?”

It has been several months now since Warrick and his two masters have been to the Westchester Institute. The Professor no longer able to handle Kitty and Jubilation’s disorderly conduct cast them out after several complaints from the senior staff which included Logan himself. With no alternative measure the Professor cast them out with Warrick trailing along at their tails. Now the trio seem to be renting an apartment in the lower end of town in a less than savory location. Noise, pollution and trains speeding by constantly seems to be the norm here, she thinks.

She decides to look in on the apartment. As suspected with young girls and an equally young man, the room is a total pig sty. Clothes lie strewn about the small room, a single large bed at the center with the sheets all tangled up and dirtied with stains she really doesn’t want to think about. Pizza boxes lie about with half eaten contents, insects skitter by quickly up the walls. But there is none here, she thinks. Odd. She’d felt the lust in their minds approaching this room...

Ah, there they are, she thinks as her form watches the door open and a nude woman comes to sit on the edge of the bed followed by a man crawling on all fours, naked and with a collar around his neck, a leash connecting it to the woman’s hand. Jean comes to sit in an ethereal chair above the duo and decides to stay and watch. It should be amusing to see how far Warrick has come.

Warrick crawls across the hard floor behind Kitty’s shaking rear, so delectable and round, shining brightly in the darkness. Though his eyes are held low, he keeps a watch on those nice hips, licking his lower lip in hunger. He wants to touch them, to put his dick in between the curves and pound her till she screams. But... not yet. Not yet. Not until master says he can.

Master with her long brown hair and dark eyes sits down on the bed, her legs spreading wide, her vaginal lips quivering, a smile crossing the wicked woman’s face. “Come my pet,” she says. “You know what to do.”

Warrick grins up at her, an erection forming as he feels his own member growing stiff and rubbing against his stomach. He moves towards her, almost running on all fours and leans his head down between her legs, dipping it down, letting his tongue flick out. He feels her shiver and grins. Despite being what could be considered a slave position he still knows how to drive these women wild.

He flicks his tongue across her most sensitive organs and leans down, sucking along the edges, working his way around her vaginal folds, hearing as the woman arches her back, thrusting her hips towards him. He tugs lightly at the pinkish flesh and kisses it along the edges, moving himself towards the center, flicking at the pink meat beneath before leaning down and kissing it then suckling along the edges, moving deeper. This is how it is, how it always is with master. He can feel her, feel as she writhes beneath his lips and he smiles. Even as a slave he still has power over this woman as it always will be. It just isn’t as obvious as it once was, his power.

As he runs his tongue over the more sensitive parts of her organ he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something is here in the room with them. He turns away, looking over his back. Though he sees nothing he can feel someone’s eyes on his back and it makes him shiver.

“Is something wrong, my pet?” says Kitty in a seductive voice.

Warrick turns away and shakes his head, returning to his task as hand. “No. Nothing is wrong,” he says.

She moans, a curve of her lips, pulling his head closer to her hips. “Then get back to work,” she says.

“Yes, my master,” he says, running his tongue over the deeper parts of her body. Whoever it is watching, let them enjoy the show, he thinks. He has work to do.

 

Jean leans back in her position above the two, watching the show. While Warrick did seem to pick up on her presence here it didn’t seem he did so in such a way as to give him cause to alert the others. She wonders if perhaps his abilities have numbed or become lackluster? Still... it serves her purpose, this ignorance.

She watches as Kitty arches her back, throwing back her curly brown hair over her shoulders, lips parted and eyes fluttering. Kitty’s breasts push forward, her nipples two hard nubs at the end of developing breasts, her right hand lashing out towards Warrick, gripping his hair hard and pushing him harder into her own genitals.

Jean can only bite her lower lip and watch, feeling the waves of lust coming off not just Kitty, but Warrick as well. Their lust an all consuming need that washes over her in strengthening waves. After this little show, she thinks, as she bites her lower lip, she’ll need to wake Scott for more... play time. She grins, moving her fingers away from her lower body. She’ll wait, and watch.

 

Warrick can feel that discomforting presence at his back, watching, but Kitty seems fully ignorant to that feeling, making Warrick think it’s a psychic intrusion of sorts. As he slows to try and decipher what it is that may be watching, Kitty grabs his hair, pulling sharply at his scalp and crushing his mouth against her pussy lips. “I never told you to stop Warrick,” she purrs. “Now keep going or you won’t get your reward.”

Warrick hisses. Sometimes these women can be so dense it’s infuriating but she’s right. If he wants to have his own time to ejaculate and feel her hips around him once more then he needs to finish what he started.

He pushes his mouth against her soft genitals and runs his tongue over the pink flesh, running his tongue up and down the length of it, pushing deeper all while trying to ignore that presence that makes his hairs stand on end. It’s distracting, but after several minutes of softening Kitty up, he feels her push against his face, bucking against it. Soon she is arching her back and screaming, her body twitching violently as she orgasms over his face, leaving his chin and lips very wet.

He grins. “I think it’s my turn now, love,” he says.

Kitty smiles, a wicked twist of her features and lowers her body back onto the bed spreading her legs open wide to give him access, body still twitching violently. “Yes,” she whispers, pulling at his leash.

“Yes, it’s your turn now. Pleasure me, my slave.”

He crawls up on the bed with pleasure, being slow and methodical, giving her clit a few lingering kisses, suckling on it a bit to make it good and hard. He slowly works his way up her navel, her ribs, the undersides of her breasts and suckling on the tips, nipping them lightly before kissing her collar and finally her lips. Through it all he can feel her skin quiver, hear her breathing grow more rapid as she lets out long gasping breaths. He kisses her lightly on the lips at first before leaning down and pulling at the soft pink flesh of her lower lip and dipping into his tongue into her mouth. Even as a slave, he still has power over this woman. She just doesn’t know it yet.

 

Jean grins, amused with the situation before her. Where she could have easily broken Warrick as her playtoy these girls seem to have left him with much of his backbone intact, thus leaving him to his own devices. He’s turned the act of being a slave into an act of being powerful and in control. How very amusing she thinks, giggling.

She lowers her fingers into her body, lips parting, aroused beyond expectation. No longer able to simply watch she dips those fingers between her folds, cupping her breasts and dipping them in and out. Soon... soon she’ll need to wake Scott.

 

As their lips part, Kitty looks up at him, her eyes fluttering slightly. “You always know how to make me feel good, Warrick,” she says.

“I know,” he says with a grin. “It’s a gift.”

She grins, running her hand along his cheek. She leans forward, whispering in his ear, “You can start.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Though he’s been kissing her, his free hand has been wandering down to his crotch on more than one occasion, trying to rub one off. As he is told to proceed, he lowers himself down between her legs, his stiff rod sliding easily into her wet snatch, making the girl groan as he pushes up into her. Her body hugs him tight. Warm but hungry, gripping his member like a ravenous mouth.

Kitty lowers him to her body, pressing against him and looks into his eyes with a seductive gaze, lips twisting into a smile. “Now,” she says. “Fuck me.” As their lips part, Kitty looks up at him, her eyes fluttering slightly. “You always know how to make me feel good, Warrick,” she says.

“I know,” he says with a grin. “It’s a gift.”

She grins back, running her hand along his cheek. She leans forward, whispering in his ear, “You can start.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Though he’s been kissing her, his free hand has been wandering down to his crotch on more than one occasion, trying to rub one off. As he is told to proceed, he lowers himself down between her legs, his stiff rod sliding easily into her wet snatch, making the girl groan as he pushes up into her. Her body hugs him tight. Warm but hungry, gripping his member like a ravenous mouth.

Kitty lowers him to her body, pressing against him and looks into his eyes with a seductive gaze, lips twisting into a smile. “Now,” she says. “Fuck me.”

 

He pushes into her body, seeing as her eyes squeeze tight, hands gripping his shoulders hard and he pulls out. Slowly, he enters her once more, lingering inside her deepest crevice to take time to simply enjoy the feel before pulling back. He repeats this until he finds that spot within her that is warm and soft and begins thrusting more vigorously as he does so. In and out. Repeat.

And for once, or more properly said, for a little while, he isn’t feeling anything going up his asshole while he’s fucking. So he leans down, kissing Kitty’s breasts, suckling on them while her body grips his own tightly, making him thrust into her and he feels the heat within his own body beginning to rise, blood pumping thickly inside his veins.

 

Jubilation leans against the door, biting at her knuckles. Part of her wants to stay back and watch as Warrick pumps into Kitty like a sex doll, mayhaps getting her pregnant. She feels the sparks of a smile twisting her lips. It’d serve her right if she did get pregnant considering how often she allows Warrick to fuck her that way. But...

As Jubilation watches Warrick push in and out of her friend, his rear pushing up and down in a steady rhythm, Jubilee finds her hand wandering down to her hips, lingering on the plastic phallus at her hips and she shrugs. Whatever, she thinks, she wasn’t going to wait anyways while that fine ass is shaking itself in front of her face. After all, what kind of girl can avoid something that tempting?

So it is that she soon finds herself climbing up on bed, the springs straining as they take the weight of three bodies upon itself and then Jubilation is pushing her plastic phallus into Warrick’s now loosened asshole, and shoves it in, the other end thrusting back into her, making her groan as she feels it smack wetly into her g-spot. She bites down on her lower lip, at first simply exploring the insides of Warrick’s entrance and feeling as the other end pushes back on her erogenous zone. She feels her eyes rolling in her head as she pushes against Warrick deeper before pulling out. She leans down against him and whispers, “You didn’t really think I’d let you do this solo, did you?”

 

Warrick feels his heart drop as he hears the springs on the bed groan and slows down as he feels Jubilation grip his hips. He should have known that fucking Kitty solo just wouldn’t be something to last that long. After all, both girls seem to work in the same job and somehow have the same shift. So both would of course be coming back at the same time to use him as a toy. It’s simply a matter of fact that he should have grown accustomed to by now. And to a degree, he has.

Though he winces as that plastic phallus enters his backside, it doesn’t burn nearly as much as it once did when they first started using him from the rear entrance. There and back then it simply killed. No ifs ands or buts about it. But now... well now it almost feels good and welcoming. He wonders what is happening to him that he is actually starting to enjoy this type of debasement?

Kitty reaches up to stroke his cheek and smiles. “What’s wrong Warrick? You should be used to this by now. Come on and get back to work.”

He grins and nods. “Sure thing, master.”

He leans down, his forehead touching her own briefly before kissing Kitty full on in the mouth while Jubilation starts to speed up with her thrust against his back side, beating against it more thoroughly as she is wont to do. He grunts, using the force of it to push in against Kitty who groans beneath him, the bed squealing its protest against all of them. As Jubilation pulls out, he raises his hips, basically keeping them in level with the phallus so when it comes in he falls back on Kitty. It’s a tricky rhythm to get down right, but well worthwhile if one wants to avoid an asshole with a sore as wide open as a basketball in the morning. Or at least, at the end of many mornings, that’s what it had felt like in the end.

 

Jubilation leans against the door, biting at her knuckles. Part of her wants to stay back and watch as Warrick pumps into Kitty like a sex doll, mayhaps getting her pregnant. She feels the sparks of a smile twisting her lips. It’d serve her right if she did get pregnant considering how often she allows Warrick to fuck her that way. But...

As Jubilation watches Warrick push in and out of her friend, his rear pushing up and down in a steady rhythm, Jubilee finds her hand wandering down to her hips, lingering on the plastic phallus at her hips and she shrugs. Whatever, she thinks, she wasn’t going to wait anyways while that fine ass is shaking itself in front of her face. After all, what kind of girl can avoid something that tempting?

So it is that she soon finds herself climbing up on bed, the springs straining as they take the weight

of three bodies upon itself and then Jubilation is pushing her plastic phallus into Warrick’s now loosened asshole, and shoves it in, the other end thrusting back into her, making her groan as she feels it smack wetly into her g-spot. She bites down on her lower lip, at first simply exploring the insides of Warrick’s entrance and feeling as the other end pushes back on her erogenous zone. She feels her eyes rolling in her head as she pushes against Warrick deeper before pulling out. She leans down against him and whispers, “You didn’t really think I’d let you do this solo, did you?”

 

Warrick feels his heart drop as he hears the springs on the bed groan and slows down as he feels Jubilation grip his hips. He should have known that fucking Kitty solo just wouldn’t be something to last long. After all, both girls seem to work in the same job and somehow have the same shift. So both would of course be coming back at the same time to use him as a toy. It’s simply a matter of fact that he should have grown accustomed to by now. And to a degree, he has.

Though he winces as that plastic phallus enters his backside, it doesn’t burn nearly as much as it once did when they first started using him from the rear entrance. There and back then it simply killed. No ifs ands or buts about it. But now... well now it almost feels good and welcoming. He wonders what is happening to him that he is actually starting to enjoy this type of debasement?

Kitty reaches up to stroke his cheek and smiles. “What’s wrong Warrick? You should be used to this by now. Come on and get back to work.”

He grins and nods. “Sure thing, master.”

He leans down, his forehead touching her own briefly before kissing Kitty full on in the mouth while Jubilation starts to speed up with her thrust against his back side, beating against it more thoroughly as she is wont to do. He grunts, using the force of it to push in against Kitty who groans beneath him, the bed squealing its protest against all of them. As Jubilation pulls out, he raises his hips, basically keeping them in level with the phallus so when it comes in he falls back on Kitty. It’s a tricky rhythm to get down right, but well worthwhile if one wants to avoid an asshole with a sore as wide open as a basketball in the morning. Or at least, at the end of many mornings, that’s what it had felt like in the end.

 

Jean chuckles, watching her toys go at it and she feels herself rubbing her fingers faster, their waves of pleasure mixed with pain washing over her in torrents. Each synapse of pain pushes against her in such a way that it swirls with the emotions of lust turning all the pain into pleasure. Jean is pumping away at herself in a frenzy, intoxicated by the waves coming off the trio below.

 

Though Warrick can still feel the onlooker from somewhere in the back of his mind, it has taken a back seat to what is happening in the now, with Jubilation pounding his asshole, widening it in comprehensively as she moans above him, her nails digging into his hips while his own cock dips in and out of Kitty, thrusting with an equal brutality matching that of Jubilation’s. He feels how her sensitive organ grips his shaft, pulling at it, wanting to strip it of all its cum and seed in one swoop. It takes Warrick an extreme effort to keep from doing so. And still, Jubilation’s own beating thrust come down on him in savage blows, ripping open his anus as he pushes down deep into Kitty’s cervix with each blow.

For Kitty’s own part, her finger nails draw long ragged lines across Warrick’s back, leaving their mark as her hips grow tighter around his shaft, lubricating it with her wet desire. “Yes,” she hisses. “Yes! Fuck me harder Warrick! Harder!”

As she yells, she bites down on the side of his ear, her teeth sinking in and pulling at it. The pain is minor compared to what his back side is feeling and while he’d love to have some choice in how hard he fucks her, Warrick really knows he has to pace himself based on Jubilation’s own lust. This happens often when either girl takes out her lust on top of him while those on bottom compensate for her desires.

But for now it all works to their benefit as Jubilation’s high strung desire coupled with Kitty’s need to be used forcibly cause Warrick to balance himself in just the level to be able to give Kitty what she wants while Jubilee takes out her own desire on them both. Despite the pain in his back, or because of it, he feels how wetly his own hips sound as he beats against Kitty, the heat in his loins rising as the spray of cum readies itself with the beating of his hips slapping wetly against the woman below. And Warrick feels he’s not the only one as Jubilee increases her pace, beating more forcibly against his own ass. Then he feels as Kitty squeezes her legs around him, pulling him tightly, yelling into his ear, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Soon it is not enough and Jubilation jabs her hips with one final hard and brutal thrust that Warrick mimics, forcing Kitty to arch her back up towards him, firm breasts crushing against his chest, supple neck throwing back her head in a shower of brown hair as she screams. And he hears as much as feels Jubilation scream as well, her nails ripping long lines along his buttocks as her body twitches, a loud cry coming from her own lips. It is matched by Warrick’s own and he sprays his seed in a hard thrust deep into Kitty’s womb, filling her with his essence, arching his back before collapsing on top of her, Jubilee soon to follow on top of him. Three sweaty bodies tangled in a heap on the bed, breathing raggedly.

A part of him feels that outer presence that was picking at his brain fade out and he grins. Hope you enjoyed the show, bitch, he thinks. Then he shuts his eyes and lets himself fall into a dream like slumber with both women he has grown to care for around him.

 

While his visit to Xavier’s had been with other intentions and the results are not what he would have desired at the beginning of his stay, Warrick is hardly of a mind to complain. He has what he desires and feels for once in his life, that he is content and at peace. And at the end of it all, that bastard Sabretooth got what was coming to him as well. It makes him feel joyous inside.

 

Jean returns to her physical body, the events from these past few minutes having left her body warm and sweaty, nipples hard and at attention. She bites her lower lip, removing her wet fingers from her snatch. She needs her own release now.

She turns towards the long form snoring soundly in bed. She leans over next to him, his ruby glasses shimmering even as he sleeps and kisses him tenderly on the cheek, tugging at his ear. “Scott? I need you to wake up please. I need something from you.”

Scott rolls over, murmuring. “Jean... what is it? Can’t it wait?” he says, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes as he rubs his forehead. She smiles innocently at him, tracing her fingers down his chest.

“What I always need from you when I wake you this late.”

He holds her hand, looking at her seriously. “Are you sure? We’ve done this five times today...”

She puts a finger against his lips to mute him. “Are you complaining?” she ask, an eyebrow lifting.

“Of course not,” he says. “But...”

She kisses him on the lips, lingering there for a minute before pulling back only inches away. “Then don’t complain.” She pushes him back down on the bed and grins moving her hands down his hips. Warrick isn’t the only one who is going to have fun on this day. Not by a long shot.

 


End file.
